LA CAUTIVA DEL PUMA
by hachikohina
Summary: Se suponía que escalar la montaña del Puma le permitiría a Hinata poder estar en contacto consigo misma . Solamente quiere estar en contacto con la naturaleza y relajarse. Pero la montaña se ha convertido en el hogar de un hombre impulsado por fuerzas que ninguna mujer mortal puede comprender. Viéndolo acercarse, ella siente su potente sensualidad y su determinación.
1. Chapter 1

_**Hola a todos aquí les dejo una nueva historia espero que sea de su agrado, y depende de sus reviews veré si la continuo o no jajaja. Es una historia muy buena y entretenida. La historia es de Vonna Harper, todaaa la historia es de ella, sólo cambia el nombre de los personajes, pero toda la historia es de ella, la traigo para ustedes con el afán de entretenimiento, sin ningún afán de lucro ni nada por el estilo. Espero que sea de su agrado y disfruten la lectura. Los personajes de Naruto y la historia no me pertenecen, la historia le pertenece a Vonna Harper.**_

_**Advertencia: Esta historia contiene escenas de sexo explícito y lenguaje adulto y puede ser considerado ofensivo para algunos lectores, así que queda bajo su responsabilidad el leerlo.**_

**LA CAUTIVA DEL PUMA.**

**Reseña: **

_**Se suponía que escalar la montaña del Puma le permitiría a Hinata poder estar en contacto consigo misma . Solamente quiere estar en contacto con la naturaleza y relajarse. Pero la montaña se ha convertido en el hogar de un hombre impulsado por fuerzas que ninguna mujer mortal puede comprender. Viéndolo acercarse, ella siente su potente sensualidad y su determinación. Y luego el habla. Él la ha estado esperando , observando , preparándose. Hinata trata de escapar, pero Sasuke no aceptará ser rechazado . Y de pronto se encuentra cautiva y atada con cuerdas y vulnerable, Hinata aguarda su destino . Pero en vez de violación o violencia, es sometida a caricias intimas que derrumban su resistencia y la dejan hambrienta por sexo, por intimidad y comprensión . Y descubrirá que su captor quiere más que su cuerpo. Este hombre también quiere su alma, y no la liberará hasta que ella se rinda.**_

**Capitulo Uno**

Alguien la estaba viendo.

Hinata hizo una exploración minuciosa a su entorno, tratando de corregir su reacción visceral. Ella estaba en medio del bosque sola, asi que si estaba siendo vigilada, tenía que ser por un animal o un pájaro.

Precisamente esta mañana ella escuchó disparos de fusil a distancia, lo que la hizo estar más molesta que alarmada, porque no era temporada de caza. Si algún idiota se dedicaba a la caza furtiva - maldita sea, mejor que ese bromista no esté cazando y salga de aquí, regresando a donde pertenece. Esta montaña es mía, mientras que estoy en ella.

La experiencia le había enseñado cómo ser tan silenciosa como un animal, y lo hizo durante su caminata hasta la Montaña del Puma. Silenciosa, para que pudiera ponerse en contacto con los seres vivos que compartían esta tierra remota salvaje con ella, y que no se alejaran corriendo. Ella fue recompensada, cuando un ciervo de un año de edad, salió por detrás de un árbol de pino y la miró. Ella le devolvió la mirada con una sonrisa. Los dos, la humana y la criatura de la naturaleza, se estudiaron entre sí por varios minutos, antes de que el ciervo se fundiera de nuevo en su entorno.

Por desgracia, esta vez no sintió la sensación de paz y calidez. En cambio, la realidad mostró su horrible cabeza, cualquiera que la estudiara ahora, no era un ciervo. Tampoco era ninguna de las otras criaturas que vivían y morían en el desierto: estaba segura de ello.

La inquietud se arrastró hasta su columna vertebral. Su cuerpo estaba atento, no alarmado, pero lejos de estar relajado. Alguien nuevo en el bosque le podría causar pánico, pero se sentía aquí más en casa de lo que se había sentido en la llamada civilización. Controló su respiración y sus pensamientos, envió fuerza y energía a sus piernas. Ella no tenía nada que temer de un excursionista, campista, guarda forestal, naturalista, o cazador de setas que le pasara inadvertido - nada.

Y sin embargo ...

¡No, maldita sea, Jack el Destripador no andaba por ahí!

Había estado fuera del campo que nutre y renueva por mucho tiempo, por eso tenía la piel de gallina. Dos semanas de su vida viviendo en un hotel de lujo en Washington, DC, y se había vuelto urbana de alguna manera, y lo que siempre le había sido familiar ya no lo era tanto.

Es por eso que había decidido explorar la Montaña del Puma en el noroeste de Konoha, antes de regresar a trabajar como biólogo del Servicio Forestal, para poder estar de nuevo en contacto con sus raíces. Tenía que confiar en sus instintos de nuevo. Sólo que, esta tarde, sus instintos eran más que nada algo molesto que le gritaban que no estaba sola.

-Sé que estás ahí fuera.

Las copas de los árboles se tragaron su voz.

-Si estás jugando, no me parece gracioso. Tengo una pistola y un cuchillo y sé cómo usar los dos.

Silencio. Hasta el viento dejó de oírse entre las ramas de pino.

Un dedo de la alarma presionó contra la parte superior de su columna vertebral.

-Mira, yo tengo tanto derecho a estar aquí como tú. Voy a ir hacia el oeste, o hacia el este si tú deseas ir hacia el oeste. Demonios, no tengo ningún problema con el norte o el sur, tampoco. Lo que tengo es un problema con los juegos.

No podía pensar en nada más que decir después de eso. Dios, pero ella no encontraba a nadie alrededor de los árboles de hoja perenne.

Ella lo descubrió, antes de tener tiempo suficiente para siquiera ser consciente que no era más que un ser vivo, sabía que no pertenecía donde la civilización dominaba. Espacio. Todo se redujo al espacio, aun si la vegetación era tan espesa que había que arrastrarse a través de ella. Lo necesitaba. Lo ansiaba.

¿Y qué si su compañero de viaje no estaba interesado en hablar? No era un delito. Tirando hacia atrás su largo pelo sostenido en una sola trenza, ella puso su vista en la cima de la colina que había estado subiendo. La cuesta era empinada, tanto que ella tenía que apoyarse con sus brazos hacia adelante para mantener su equilibrio, lo que causó que el extraño pudiera dar un vistazo a un firme y redondeado montículo. Bien. No era como si alguna vez llegara a tocarlo.

Un sonido, suave y bajo, vino de su respiración profunda. Una ola de frío la recorrió y detuvo su progreso hacia adelante y una sensación de algo que quería abrirse paso a través de ella la recorrió. Ella había sido atraída a la Montaña del Puma a causa de la leyenda que la rodeaba, una leyenda que esperaba desacreditar completamente.

Pero si había algo de razón para el nombre de la montaña...

Un hombre se quedó con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho demasiado grande, las piernas abiertas, con musculosos muslos y trasero desafiante, cuyos pantalones vaqueros eran demasiado estrechos para contenerlo, sus ojos oscuros brillaban con algo a lo que ella no podía poner nombre.

Era hermoso, salvaje, pelo negro alborotado. Días de atraso para un afeitado, anchos hombros y espalda; orgulloso y arrogante. Tenía la boca en una línea de labios apretados en concentración, ira, o alguna otra cosa más allá de su comprensión. Sus huesos faciales estaban bien definidos a pesar de la barba, la mandíbula fuerte y pómulos salientes. Esos ojos increíbles, desconcertantes y profundos estaban entrecerrados, como protegiéndolos de un escrutinio profundo.

Aunque ella no estudio la expresión insondable del hombre, sabía que no debía dejar que la intimidara con su fuerza y tamaño. Alto, tal vez uno ochenta y cinco de estatura. Al igual que su cara, el resto de su cuerpo no tenía grasa. Era todo energía magra y salud, con el pecho protegido bajo una camisa de franela que parecía como si pudiera detener una bala.

No, ella no podía dispararle.

A menos que su vida dependiera de ello.

Superando la imagen horrible de apuntar su pistola en esa forma física, aceptó que lo único que interrumpía la línea magra de su vientre era un determinado montículo innegable. Un bulto grande, orgulloso que le aflojó la mandíbula apretada y disimuladamente rezo para que él no se diera cuenta.

Hombre. Todo hombre. Silencioso y vigilante.

-Uno - uno de nosotros tiene que decir algo, ella vio para arriba enojada porque su voz temblaba un poco. Ya he disparado de mi boca, así que es tu turno de hacerlo.

A juzgar por su falta de reacción, creía que no la había oído. Pero a menos que fuera sordo, eso no era posible. Su carrera la llevó a estar en contacto con los hombres que se ganaban la vida sobre sus pies y que trabajan con sus manos, así que ella estaba acostumbrada a los machos bien tonificados. Decir que se había vuelto inmune a los organismos vivos, sería una mentira. Era una mujer joven y sana, que amaba el envolver su cuerpo sobre y alrededor de una persona del sexo opuesto y sentir que se convertían en una.

Pero este hombre, este semental de los bosques, estaba poniendo a la competencia en vergüenza. Sí, el misterio y la posibilidad de peligro añadían elementos innegables, pero no, era más que eso. La apreciación fue más profunda que la de un físico casi perfecto.

-Muy bien, por lo que veo no está interesado en hablar. Yo lo entiendo, lo hago. Vine aquí porque necesitaba algún tiempo de inactividad- a punto de limpiar sus húmedas manos en la cintura, ella las apretó en su lugar.- Quiero poner un poco más millas detrás de mí, mientras que haya luz, así que voy a tratar de seguir adelante.

Tal vez unos diez metros los separaban. Ella era una antigua estrella del atletismo de la escuela preparatoria y la universidad, todavía era rápida en sus pies. Si él hiciera un movimiento amenazante hacia ella, lo dejaría atrás.

No es lo que ella quería.

Mierda, ¿qué fue eso? ¿Alguna de sus fantasías en que ella y el misterioso señor de ojos sexys se habían visto en alguna parte a través de una habitación llena de gente una vez? No, sólo que no era ella una mujer de fantasías románticas, esto no era una sala, y no estaba llena. Fue más revelador e intrigante que intimidante.

No es que importara, porque ella nunca volvería a verlo.

Se tragó su decepción y dio media vuelta, camino hacia lo que parecía ser un rastro reciente de un ciervo. Pensó en hablar acerca de lo que la había llevado a la zona, y si él había oído los rumores acerca de los espíritus y los hechizos puma, pero probablemente no respondería a eso tampoco. Un paso se convirtió en dos y luego tres. Se obligó a relajarse cuando el extraño se encontró casi detrás de ella.

-He estado esperando.

Su voz era un murmullo, un gruñido profundo y bajo, pero más inquietante que el tono eran sus palabras, que la hicieron estremecerse. Y dijo:

-¿Qué?-pregunto Hinata

-Tú viniste

Corre. Lárgate de aquí, pero, maldita sea, ella nunca había dado marcha atrás de nada. Después de una inspiración para calmarse, a mitad de camino, ella lo enfrentó. Anteriormente había estado de pie en el sol, como si invitara a su escrutinio, pero ahora él había dado un paso hacia las sombras. O eso, o las sombras habían llegado a envolverlo.

-No-sé-de-lo-que-estás-hablando- Ella pausó cada palabra, conservando el tono fuerte. Pero por debajo, algo le estaba sucediendo, un poco más de debilitamiento en su sexo y un infierno de ser consciente de sí misma como una mujer. No sólo una mujer de 55 kilos siendo confrontada por un hombre que podría pesar 50 kilos más que ella, pero ella era una mujer en su forma más básica.

-Es posible que no entiendas ahora, pero es verdad-dijo él.

Su tono era tan resonante y profundo como la primera vez, y sin embargo se había convertido en algo ¿Sedoso? ¿Seductor? Ella había estado en contacto con algunas personas desequilibradas en su vida. Allí estaba el hombre más masculino que había visto en su vida, y parecía que quizá tenía demasiados tornillos flojos. ¡No es justo!

-No sé qué decir-Sus palabras salieron en un susurro.

-Tú no tienes que decir nada, yo soy el guía de tu viaje.

-Yo, ah, aprecio tu oferta-Hinata dio un paso hacia atrás. Pero yo tengo mi propio viaje, y voy a volver a tomarlo, ahora.

-No-dijo ese maravilloso hombre.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Les dejo el capítulo dos. Es una historia muy buena y entretenida. La historia es de Vonna Harper, todaaa la historia es de ella, sólo cambia el nombre de los personajes, pero toda la historia es de ella, la traigo para ustedes con el afán de entretenimiento, sin ningún afán de lucro ni nada por el estilo. Espero que sea de su agrado y disfruten la lectura. Los personajes de Naruto y la historia no me pertenecen, la historia le pertenece a Vonna Harper.**_

_**Advertencia: Esta historia contiene escenas de sexo explícito y lenguaje adulto y puede ser considerado ofensivo para algunos lectores, así que queda bajo su responsabilidad el leerlo.**_

**Capitulo Dos**

Se acercó y, sin embargo no lo hizo; no había otra forma de explicar lo que estaba viendo. Sí, sus piernas se movieron, pero no con una simple y practica flexión de las rodillas y músculos. En su lugar, se deslizó, se deslizó flotando hacia ella. Tal vez su reacción fue relacionarlo con el nombre de la montaña, pero parecía que su progreso era igual al de un gato grande, sin esfuerzo, potente, seguro y sumamente confiado.

Algo cambió en su interior, un debilitamiento de su compostura y precaución. En vez de ser gobernada por el instinto de supervivencia, una respuesta igualmente primitiva se abría camino a la superficie. Por primera vez en su vida, ella quería, simplemente quería, un hombre. Quería que la agarrara y se apropiara de su boca contra la suya, tomando su esencia dentro de ella y que recorriera con sus labios su vientre, gritando mientras él la montaba.

Tenía las mejillas y la garganta calientes. Sus sentidos agudizados y reducidos al mismo tiempo, hasta que poco existía, a excepción de la forma de vida humana cerrando la distancia entre ellos. Se convirtió en más de tres dimensiones, un dios griego exquisito. Mentalmente ella le quitó la ropa. Olía a la tierra y a sol y más: la piel y el pelo limpio. Labios zumbando y muslos temblando, ella luchó contra el instinto de envolver sus brazos y piernas alrededor de él e invitar a su cuerpo al de ella.

¡No eres un animal! ¡Maldita sea!, ¡No una perra en celo!

Más cerca, su calor comenzaba a filtrarse en ella y ahora a su alcance. Bombardeada por emociones opuestas, que oscilaban entre rendirse a su fuerza masculina o correr como nunca.

-¡Alto! ¡Ni un paso más!

-Demasiado tarde- dijo él, pero dejó que sus brazos gráciles-como-el infierno se deslizaran a los lados. Fue muy tarde en el momento en que tú decidiste venir aquí.

Oh, mierda.

-¿Quién eres tú?

En lugar de contestar, con esos extraordinarios ojos suyos, comenzó un lento viaje por su cuerpo. A pesar de estar nerviosa por el intenso escrutinio, tomó nota del color de sus ojos. Desde la distancia, el negro había predominado, pero ahora los veía y eran más negros que la oscuridad, ella nunca había visto unos ojos así, ciertamente, no en un ser humano. Por un instante, ella pensó que le recordaba a alguna criatura, pero sus pensamientos se alejaron cuando su mirada se posó en su entrepierna.

Su entrepierna, el centro de su sexualidad, fue un cortocircuito. Ella no podía simplemente decir que estaba excitada, porque las sensaciones fueron más intensas e incontrolables. Luchó por no juntar sus piernas y apretarlas, se preguntó si él podía sentir su excitación.

¡Por supuesto que sí! Él estaba mirando hacia esa parte de su anatomía.

-Mira, yo no aprecio este maldito juego que tú estás jugando.- Ella tocó su bolsillo derecho.-El resto de mi grupo está cerca, Todo lo que tengo que hacer es agarrar mi teléfono celular, y el resto de mi grupo estará aquí.

-Tú estás sola, al igual que yo.

Oh, mierda.

-Bueno lo que sea, pero sólo porque nosotros estamos aquí, no significa que yo soy suya para lo que sea que estás pensando, yo sé cómo defenderme.

Ella conocía esta tierra; por lo menos, comprendía el movimiento del bosque, pero no estaba lo suficientemente loca como para confiar en todos los que la compartían con ella. Si no fuera por el primitivo calor entre ellos, ella ya habría puesto distancia entre ella y el extraño.

Un movimiento de cabeza la distrajo. Él estaba tan sexy, toda la energía y promesa masculina, peligroso como el infierno.

-No tengas miedo de mí-, voy a hacerte daño.

-Por supuesto que no lo harás. Yo no te dejaré.-dijo Hinata

-Eres muy valiente. Eso es bueno"

Garganta seca, que arrancó su conciencia fuera de su coño y miró detrás de ella, para asegurarse de que había un camino hacia la libertad.

-Lo que dices no tiene ningún sentido, y he tenido suficiente de lo que carajos sea esto.

-Es el destino, lo que los espíritus han ordenado-dijo él

-¿Espíritus puma? ¡Basta! Por Dios ¡Basta!.

Más rápido que un parpadeo, ella deslizó su mano derecha en el bolsillo trasero y extrajo el cuchillo, lo abrió con un chasquido suave, la hoja destinada a la garganta.

-No conozco, sabe, ni me importan los espíritus de los que estás hablando. Esta conversación ha sido más que suficiente. Sigue tu camino, y yo el mío.

-No puedo permitir que eso suceda-dijo él.

Las palabras golpearon como redoble de tambor. Hubo más que un poco de salvajismo en él, como si estuviera impulsado por el instinto, en lugar de su mente. ¿Y si él no tenía control sobre sus acciones y era peligroso?

Dio un paso hacia atrás, y luego otro. Su mirada permanecía fija en él. Él no se movía, no respiraba. Y no pareció sorprendido por sus acciones. Unos pasos más, la llevaron cerca de un matorral. A la derecha de ella crecía un número espaciado de árboles de hoja perenne. Mientras veía a sus pies, ella podría fácilmente caminar entre los árboles.

Podría correr.

Aspirando el oxígeno necesario para la tarea, ella giró sobre sus talones hacia las sombras. Su mochila golpeó sobre sus hombros y espalda, y ella desabrochó las correas que la sujetaban contra su pecho y cintura. De ser necesario, desecharía el paquete y correría a toda velocidad.

Un sonido, un gruñido, algo que viene desde el fondo del pecho de un hombre o de un animal, sonaba detrás de ella. Sus terminaciones nerviosas le dijeron que venía detrás de ella. No tenía tiempo para gritar aunque ardía en deseos de estallar, ella trató de quitarse la mochila para arrojarla a un lado. Su pistola estaba en ella, pero al menos ella tenía su cuchillo.

¿Podría utilizarlo sobre el Hombre de la Montaña?

Antes de que pudiera hacerlo, él envolvió sus brazos alrededor de su cintura y la levantó del suelo a toda velocidad. Ella aprovecho los preciosos segundos para enterrarle las uñas en los antebrazos. Bajándola al suelo, él la obligó a estar de rodillas. Cuando él golpeó el suelo a su lado, renovó sus esfuerzos para escaparse de su control. A pesar de que ella sacó sangre, su control se mantuvo fuerte, lo que le dificultaba la respiración.

¡Estaba tratando de tirarla sobre su vientre! Aterrorizada y furiosa, trató de hacerse a un lado. Demasiado tarde, se dio cuenta de que él la había dominado por los antebrazos.

Parecía estar en todas partes, cubriéndola y empujándola hacia abajo. Su aliento silbó y sus músculos gritaron mientras luchaba, pero ella no era rival para él. La tierra se apretaba contra su pecho. Ella dobló sus rodillas y trató de darle una patada, pero él se sentó a horcajadas, su peso encarcelando sus muslos. Al mismo tiempo, se empujó hacia abajo sobre sus hombros, lo que imposibilitó que ella hiciera algo más que levantar la cabeza. Su brazo izquierdo quedó atrapado debajo de ella, el derecho a su lado. Se las arregló para deslizar su brazo derecho hacia arriba, pero no encontró nada de agarre.

-Déjame ir

-No puedo.

Estar bajo él, como un animal salvaje atrapado, era inaceptable, por lo que se torció y retorció. El sudor cubría su piel. Tan pesado, tan malditamente sólido, haría falta poco para que él la aplastara quitándole la vida. Ella todavía estaba luchando, aunque con la fuerza disminuida, cuando dejó de presionarla en la espalda. Se las arregló para volver la cabeza un poco más, y luego deseó no haberlo hecho, porque estaba quitándole su mochila para llegar a ella. Cuando él levantó un trozo de cuerda, gritó. Y gritó de nuevo, su voz subiendo entre los árboles.

¡No! ¡No! Una soga atada alrededor de su muñeca! Pero a pesar de que luchó con toda la fuerza que había en ella, él fácilmente la mantuvo en su lugar. A continuación, manteniendo el brazo detrás de ella, sacó el otro brazo atrapado bajo ella y lo ató con el extremo suelto de cuerda. Ella luchó ante lo inevitable, luchó y maldijo y gritó de nuevo, pero él fácilmente juntó sus muñecas y las ató.

No contento con la rendición de sus brazos inútiles, se salió de ella y agarró el tobillo junto a él. A pesar de su resistencia, él le inclinó la rodilla, hasta que su talón descansó sobre sus nalgas y continúo atando su tobillo a sus muñecas. Poco importaba que él hubiera dejado floja la cuerda, para que ella no estuviera en peligro de perder la circulación. ¿Qué podía hacer con una sola pierna libre?

Aún de rodillas, él rápidamente se apartó. Rodando a su lado lo mejor que pudo, centró su mirada en él. Por mucho que deseaba seguir gritando, temía enfurecerlo. Él la miró con expresión indescifrable, el corazón le latía como un trueno, y sin embargo, una emoción que se negó a reconocer como calma y quietud, de lo que podría haberse vuelto pánico. Cada centímetro de ella estaba vivo y alerta y se centró en su hermoso captor.

-¿Qué quieres?- Le preguntó cuándo su silencio duro más de lo que podía soportar. Maldita sea, ¿qué es todo esto?

-Se trata de seguir nuestro destino- Se pasó la mano por los ojos, luego sacudió la cabeza como si tratara de despertar.

-No hay destino en cuestión. Nada, salvo que hiciste algo ... - casi lo hizo, casi le dijo "algo estúpido",- pero podría haberlo molestado. Estar atada de esa forma hizo cosas extrañas en ella. No estaba del todo incomoda, aunque los brazos y la pierna finalmente comenzaban a doler. Seguía teniendo el uso de una pierna, no era exactamente reconfortante, pero era como si se hubiera quedado con una pequeña, pero inútil pieza de libertad.

Indefensión significaba que ella no podría desempeñarse por sí misma. Había sido despojada de la libertad de decidir y dirigir. En lugar de tomar sus propias decisiones, un desconocido se había hecho cargo de esa función y responsabilidad. En muchos sentidos, su cuerpo le pertenecía a él.

El pensamiento arraigo en lo más profundo, pero en vez de entrar en pánico ante la idea, sólo dio vueltas y vueltas en su mente. Por supuesto, ella no confiaba en él, no podía imaginar, que algún día confiaría en un desconocido que le hiciera algo así a ella, pero había reducido su mundo hasta que nada más que su cuerpo físico importaba.

Y ese cuerpo estaba exhibido ante él.

Él se puso de pie con una gracia que debería haberla inquietado. En cambio, su respeto por él creció. Y cuando él recuperó su mochila y empezó a ir de un lado a otro, aceptó lo que todos los argumentos en el mundo no cambiarían.

Él podía hacer lo que quisiera con ella.

Para tener esa clase de poder sobre la vida humana, para saber que otro ser humano puede morir si él lo abandonara.

No, él no la iba a dejar así. Si ella no sabía nada más, ella no tenía ninguna duda de eso.

-¿Qué has hecho conmigo? ¿Por qué esta aceptación? Si tú has puesto un hechizo sobre mí, si me hipnotizaste...

Tal vez un movimiento en la colina detrás de él lo distrajo. Desde su posición sobre el terreno, ella no tenía una visión decente de lo que había llamado su atención. Lo único que ella sabía era que lo que él había visto no había estado allí antes. Si hubiera un cómplice, no ella tenía la sensación de que este hombre operaba solo.

Entonces, ¿qué?

Indicando su saco de dormir, él gruñó con aprobación, causando que ella descartara a cualquiera que estuviera arriba. Su reacción a su espartano equipo de cocina y comidas pre-empacadas era el mismo, y cuando él sacó su chaqueta ligera, para todo tipo de clima, asintió con la cabeza. Su continuo silencio la hizo perder el valor y preguntarse lo que él estaba pensando. Está por demás decir que él estaba concentrado en ella, tal vez haciendo sus planes, tal vez se preguntaba cómo había llegado a este punto.

Este punto es que ella estaba tirada en el suelo y sintiéndose sumamente viva y esperando. Estaba jugando con su mente de algún modo, eso tenía que ser.

-¿Qué quieres de mí?- le dolía preguntar, pero él ya le había enseñado una lección, paciencia. El hablaría cuando estuviera listo, y nada de lo que ella dijera o insistiera lo iba a cambiar. Además, estaba lejos de ser una posición de poder.

En el fondo, ella estaba atrapada, la pierna libre debajo de ella, la columna vertebral arqueada, de modo que sus pechos estaban en exhibición, era fácil para él llegar a su entrepierna. Podría arrancarle la camisa, desenganchar el sujetador deportivo, agarrar y maltratar sus pechos.

¡No, maldita sea, ella no se humedecería, no lo haría! Sólo un idiota cautivo podría encenderse. Esas locas fantasías adolescentes acerca de ser capturada por piratas o tipos Tarzán, no había sido nada más que el resultado de su sexualidad recién nacida.

Control mental. Atrapando mis pensamientos tan a fondo como él atrapó mi cuerpo.

Cuando se dejó caer de rodillas junto a ella otra vez, esperaba que tomara ventaja de ella. Cuando él sólo la miraba, siguió tensa, esperando, deseando y anticipando algo que no podía nombrar.

-No tiene por qué ser así-, le dijo ella. -Tú eres un hombre guapo, joven y sano. Las mujeres…las mujeres tienen que estar tropezando entre sí, buscando llamar tu atención.

Por su falta de expresión, se preguntó si había entendido sus palabras. Había algo en él, una soledad, un distanciamiento, casi como si hubiera perdido el contacto consigo mismo.

-¿Quieres hablar? Tal vez si yo entiendo, te podría ayudar.

-Es demasiado tarde.-dijo él.

Un nuevo movimiento en la cima la distrajo de su tono sombrío. Era como si, imposible por supuesto, pero era como si cualquiera o quienquiera que estuviera allí, lo estaba juzgando.

-No, no lo es-, insistió. No se atrevió a concentrarse en otra cosa que su captor.- Déjame ir y ambos podremos olvidar lo que sucedió. No te guardaré rencor. Voy a atribuírselo a una de esas aventuras inesperadas de la vida, esa cosa loca que… no voy a ir a la policía si me liberas ahora.

-Pero tú no te quedarás.

Podría mentir, pero seguro que vería a través de sus palabras, la intención de obtener su libertad y nada más. Además, por alguna extraña razón, ella quería ser honesta con él.

-Vine aquí para explorar la montaña, me dieron cuatro días para hacerlo. Después tengo que volver al trabajo.

-Eso es lo que yo pensaba cuando llegué-, murmuró, una y otra vez negó con la cabeza.-Pero luego me alcanzó la montaña.

-¿La montaña? No sé lo que estás hablando."

-Lo sé. Es mi trabajo enseñarte.

-No, no lo es-. Sus palabras se apagaron. Si ella le había enfurecido…

-Tú eres hermosa y saludable.

La garganta se le encogió, haciéndole casi imposible tragar. Las lágrimas le picaron los ojos. Cuando él llegó hasta ella, creyó brevemente que sentía pena por ella, pero luego sus dedos se arrastraron por encima de su cuello.

Esta no era la primera vez que él la había tocado, pero antes él la había maltratado. Esto era algo completamente diferente. Bajando la cabeza al suelo, trató de centrarse en él, pero lo único que podía ver eran sus rodillas. Siguió pasando los dedos a lo largo de sus venas. Se sentía más pequeña de lo que se había sentido unos momentos antes, más suave, más femenina. ¿Un hechizo? ¿Era tan sencillo?

-¿Q - quién eres?- Balbuceó ella.-Por favor, por lo menos dímelo.

-Sasuke

Sasuke. Fuerte. Maestro. Ella esperaba que él le preguntara su nombre y con el intercambio en común, ellos se convertirían en algo más que extraños, pero a él no parecía importarle. Tal vez nada le importaba, excepto que ella era una mujer para su macho.

La presión en su cuello aumento.

-Puedo sentir tu pulso-, le dijo Sasuke-. Tu corazón está acelerado

-Por supuesto que sí. No puedes esperar que yo…

-Luché al principio- la interrumpió él, con el índice ahora recorriendo detrás de la oreja.-Cuando el Espíritu Puma vino a mí, yo me negué a su sabiduría, pero al final, acepté lo que quería de mí. Ahora es tu turno.

-¿Espíritu puma?

-Él me enseñó cómo y por qué escuchar. Es mi turno de hacer lo mismo por ti.

¡Loco!, era un loco ¿Pero era él? Ella reflexionó cuando sus dedos se deslizaron entre su pelo, y le masajearon suavemente la sien. Al principio, ella siguió estando tensa, pero poco a poco, sus músculos se relajaron. Sus ojos no querían permanecer abiertos. La tensión en sus brazos parecía disminuir, y por qué iba a querer levantarse, cuando su pierna prisionera la mantenía acostada aquí, respirando los olores del bosque, mientras que su captor le enseñó a aceptar sus caricias, era tan increíblemente hipnótico.

Más que hipnótico. Estaba poniéndose más y más excitada.

-Tu piel es tan suave,- dijo Sasuke-. Y en virtud de que eres fuerte, el Espíritu Puma te aprueba.

-¿Espíritu puma? ¿Aprueba? que…

-Ya no más. Tu tiempo para las preguntas vendrá, pero primero necesitas volverte hacia mí. Para que esto suceda, tienes que buscar muy dentro de ti y escuchar tu propio silencio.

Él tenía que saber que lo que decía no tenía sentido ¿no? Ella abrió sus ojos y levantó la cabeza. Con la mano aún en su pelo, alcanzó su mochila y apartó la camiseta sin mangas con la que dormía; incluso, antes de empezar a retorcerla, ella comprendió lo que tenía en mente, así que cuando él la rodó sobre su espalda y se la apretó en los labios, ella la agarró entre sus dientes, luchando de la única manera que podía.

-Ya está- dijo, cuando por fin la mordaza improvisada lleno su boca. Levantando aún más su cabeza el ató su camisa en la espalda. -Ahora vamos a escuchar a tu cuerpo.

Luego, simplemente se arrodilló junto a ella otra vez, con las manos apoyadas sobre los muslos potentes, su mirada trabajando lentamente sobre su cuerpo indefenso. Algo caliente y pesado la recorrió de sus pechos a su entrepierna. Cuando el calor se instaló en su coño, por primera vez en su vida, se vio como nada más que una entidad sexual. Esto no está ocurriendo, ella trató de decirse a sí misma. Pero lo estaba.

-He estado esperando por esto-Sus dedos apretados, haciéndola preguntarse si se obligaba a sí mismo a no tocarla.

-Desde entonces yo acepté mi destino.

¿Qué destino?, ella trató de preguntar con sus ojos. Pero incluso si él contestara, ¿tendría ningún sentido?

No revelando emoción, se inclinó hasta que su rostro estaba tan cerca de ella que él se empezó a desdibujar.

-Tú estás destinada a ser mi compañera, mi pareja, mi igual en la batalla que se nos ha encomendado, pero primero te tengo que reclamarte.

Incluso mientras hablaba, Sasuke luchaba para aceptar que en realidad él estaba expresando las palabras que había esperado tanto tiempo para decir. Todos los días y las noches de soledad y él finalmente la encontró, la capturó.

Ella tenía miedo, por supuesto, pero leía más que esa sola emoción en ella. Esperemos que venga el tiempo cuando él podría explicar por qué y mostrarle cómo poner su conflicto detrás de ella. Pero así como su nueva realidad se había revelado poco a poco, ella tendría que seguir el mismo proceso. De lo contrario, el cambio no sería completo. De lo contrario ella continuaría la lucha en lugar de aceptar.

Aceptar. Abrazar. Es lo que el resto de hoy y por un largo tiempo tomaría más o menos. ¿Eso era no? Porque si él no podía llevarla a su mundo, él continuaría viviendo en soledad y la soledad dolía.

¡No! ¡Él no quería ir allá!

En lugar de eso, él la tocaría y enseñaría hasta que se volviera hacia él y diera la espalda a todo lo que había sido y creído, antes de llegar a la Montaña del Puma.

A menos que él fallara.

Un gruñido salió de él. ¡Él debía de tener éxito, tenía que!

Luchando contra el animal en él, volvió a investigar dentro de su mochila en busca de algo con signos de vida para capturarlo. Sacando su teléfono celular, él lo abrió. Mensajes de Hinata, se leía en la pantalla de inicio. Por lo tanto, su nombre era Hinata..

**Bueno y aquí termina este capítulo, les deje dos capítulos para que se vayan adentrando más a la historia. Espero que les haya gustado y cualquier comentario, sugerencia, tomatazo o critica es bien recibido. Espero sus reviews y ustedes dirán si quieren que continúe subiendo la historia o no. Cuídense mucho y sayonara.**


	3. Chapter 3

**HOLA AQUÍ LES TRAIGO EL CAPÍTULO TRES DE ESTA HISTORIA QUE BUENO QUE LES GUSTO Y ESPERO QUE LES SIGA GUSTANDO EL SIGUIENTE CAPITULO LO SUBO MAÑANA O EL DOMINGO, ESPERO QUE SEA DE SU AGRADO****, **_**LA HISTORIA ES DE VONNA HARPER, TODAAA LA HISTORIA ES DE ELLA, SÓLO CAMBIA EL NOMBRE DE LOS PERSONAJES, PERO TODA LA HISTORIA ES DE ELLA, LA TRAIGO PARA USTEDES CON EL AFÁN DE ENTRETENIMIENTO, SIN NINGÚN AFÁN DE LUCRO NI NADA POR EL ESTILO. ESPERO QUE SEA DE SU AGRADO Y DISFRUTEN LA LECTURA. LOS PERSONAJES DE NARUTO Y LA HISTORIA NO ME PERTENECEN, LA HISTORIA LE PERTENECE A VONNA HARPER.**_

_**Advertencia: Esta historia contiene escenas de sexo explícito y lenguaje adulto y puede ser considerado ofensivo para algunos lectores, así que queda bajo su responsabilidad el leerlo.**_

**CAPITULO TRES**

-Tu cuerpo está listo, -dijo Sasuke-. Espero que se convierta en lo que yo necesito.

Desesperada por descubrir lo que él entendía por necesidad, ella trató de hablar, pero a pesar de que la mordaza amortiguaba sus esfuerzos, él apretó sus dedos en su boca.

-No,- advirtió-. Ciertas cosas simplemente deben ser. Eso es lo que ambos necesitamos comprender, que somos parte de algo mayor que nosotros. Algo poderoso y bueno.

¿Bueno? Ella sabía que sus ojos estaban agrandados y sus músculos se habían tensado, pero hizo caso omiso de esas cosas. Después de varios segundos, él quitó la mano de la mordaza y la puso sobre su estómago. Ser incapaz de verlo la llevó peligrosamente cerca del pánico, pero antes de que la batalla pudiera consumirla, él desató su pierna y la extendió al lado de la libre. Una vez hecho esto, él la volvió sobre su espalda de nuevo. No tener la pierna atrapada debajo de ella ¡se sentía de maravilla! Al lado de eso, tener su peso descansando sobre sus manos no era nada. Gracias a Dios por la tierra suelta y las capas de agujas de pino podridas.

-He estado solo mucho tiempo, -le dijo.-Los días y las noches han corrido juntos, hasta que yo no recuerdo cuántos han sido.

Su expresión se hizo vulnerable, haciéndola pensar en un niño perdido. Lo que se había apoderado de él fue abrumador, no es que ella pudiera o quisiera hacer algo al respecto. Pero eran apenas los dos en medio de la nada, y él se había convertido en su mundo. Contra toda razón, se encontró luchando por no llorar.

-No,- dijo. -Tú estás cumpliendo tu destino.

Si decía eso una vez más, ella gritaría. Ella lo haría, si por lo menos fuera capaz de gritar. Parpadeo para contener las lágrimas, se concentró, preparándose para cada uno de sus toques y movimientos, cada uno de sus estados de ánimo. Algo estaba cambiando en su expresión, una mirada en sus ojos que ella nunca había visto en un ser humano. Continuó estudiándola, con una intensidad terrible, y sin embargo, era más que eso. ¿Cómo animal? ¿Era eso lo que estaba viendo, una caída de la piel, fuera de las cualidades humanas, mientras que el instinto primario llegaba a la superficie?

Entendiendo que el cambio era más profundo que su expresión, ella trató de hundirse en la tierra. Al mismo tiempo, la promesa primitiva que emanaba de él la intrigaba. ¿Cuántas veces durante una excursión se había imaginado caminando por el desierto sin dar la vuelta? ¿De haber sido llevada hasta el punto de no retorno?

Con sus ojos ahora brillantes con una luz interior, él le pasó un dedo a través de su frente y por encima de la mandíbula. Ella se estremeció, luego se relajó. Una y otra vez trazó el contorno de su rostro, hasta que la mitad creía que ahora le pertenecía a él. Su cuerpo zumbaba y esperaba, ambos viviendo el momento e impacientes porque el toque se volviera más íntimo, más que una conquista.

Ella se había puesto una camisa de franela con botones al frente, porque podría enrollarse las mangas y desabrocharse los botones cuando el día se volviera más caliente. Ella había expuesto ya sus codos y liberado dos botones y había estado debatiendo si permitir que más aire llegara a su pecho, cuando ella lo conoció. Ahora no sabía si alegrarse, o estar decepcionada porque estaba vestida con modestia, no es que ella tuviera algún control sobre lo que él decidiera hacer.

Por el momento, él estaba mirando a la colina cercana, haciendo que se preguntara si lo que él veía era el pensamiento que ella tenía. Pero después de estudiar brevemente lo que había llamado su atención, él asintió con la cabeza y se volvió hacia ella. Una vez más, fue golpeada por la totalidad de su interés en ella, era como si nada más existiera.

Extendió sus dos manos y la tomó de la camisa, liberando uno, dos, y finalmente todos los botones. Liberar los de abajo significaba que había tenido que tirar del faldón de la camisa dentro de sus pantalones vaqueros. Sin embargo, en lugar de exponerla, él cambió de posición poco a poco, posando las manos sobre sus hombros. Las palmas de las manos apretando su clavícula.

-Dime algo. Dime lo que estás pensando. ¡Cualquier cosa!

En lugar de responder a su súplica silenciosa, se inclinó, su boca cerrándose sobre su cuello. Pulso acelerado, ella levantó su cabeza en un vano intento de detenerlo, quizás. Él esperó hasta que comprendió que ella ya no podía sostener su cabeza, y luego pasó los labios otra vez por el costado de su cuello.

Alarmada, luchó tratando de salir de debajo de él, pero él no tenía ninguna dificultad para sostenerla en su lugar.

-¡No pelees!

-Hmm. Hmm! El sonido era amortiguado detrás de su mordaza.

-Esto no es sobre el dolor, y no se trata de una violación.

-¿No hay violación? ¿Me lo prometes?

La segunda vez que el la tocó fue con sus dientes, un relámpago recorrió por encima de su carne haciéndola gemir. Y cuando él la mordisqueaba y lamía, su gemido se convirtió en un grito ahogado. Algo se anudo en su vientre y la distrajo de su toque sensual. Ella no le tenía terror, ella debía temerlo, pero no lo hacía. Él los había alejado a ambos de las convenciones y todo lo que había dado por sentado en su vida, y ella no podía hacer nada al respecto, excepto experimentar.

Cerrando su mano alrededor de su mandíbula, él le volvió la cabeza en una dirección y luego la otra, haciéndole pensar que era lo que estaba buscando y lo que estaba pensando. Ella podía patearlo, o al menos tratar de darle una patada, pero no sólo no era seguro que sus botas lo incapacitaran, ella no quería pelear.

Ella quería experimentar.

-Hueles a la selva,- dijo con su cara a unas pulgadas de la de ella. -Así es como sé que tú eres la que he estado esperando y buscando, ya que nuestros olores son los mismos.

¡Él estaba en lo cierto! Aún con todo lo que tenía que tratar, ella claramente captaba el aroma de las agujas de pino y cálida y rica tierra pegado a él.

-Te necesito. -Su mirada se oscureció-. Tú mereces saber cuánto yo hago, pero yo no voy a tomarte en contra de tu voluntad.

-¿Cómo llamas a lo que has hecho?-se preguntó Hinata

-No es así como tiene que ser entre nosotros. Debemos ser compañeros de igual a igual-dijo Sasuke.

No ser forzada a tener sexo, o hacer el amor, o incluso follar, pero ¿su compañero? No tenía la menor duda de que su selección de palabras había sido deliberada. Desesperada por obtener mayor claridad, ella lo miraba sin pestañear, pero si él captó la súplica silenciosa, no dio ninguna indicación. Liberando su mandíbula, pasó los dedos por su garganta y de allí a la clavícula. A continuación, le deslizó la mano bajo la camisa y comenzó a explorar lo que él no podía ver. Su respiración se detuvo, y ella tuvo que recordarse que esto realmente estaba pasando y no formaba parte de un sueño erótico. Si ella tuviera el control de las cosas, programaría que su hombre de fantasía tratara su cuerpo como algo raro y precioso, algo que hay que apreciar y explorar, sobre todo explorar.

No controlada o manipulada, como estaba sucediendo.

Un escalofrío que la recorría de la base de la garganta hasta los senos, la trajo de vuelta a este momento. Viéndola, él empujó la camisa de sus hombros. Al tener las manos debajo de ella, la parte superior de su cuerpo se arqueaba haciendo que sus pechos se empujaran hacia él. Y cuando él inclinó la cabeza hacia ella de nuevo, y pasó la lengua por la parte de sus hinchados senos que no estaban cubiertos por su sostén, ella gemía y siseaba dentro de la mordaza. El sudor cubrió su garganta y debajo de sus brazos. Su respiración se aceleró, cerca de convertirse en un jadeo.

Él continuó lamiendo, en ocasiones pasándole los dientes por encima de su carne, a veces presionando su boca contra ella hasta que, a pesar de su intento de permanecer inmóvil, comenzó a mecerse de un lado a otro.

Si él le preguntara , ella no podría decir lo que estaba tratando de lograr, tal vez nada más que buscar una salida para la energía construida dentro de ella.

Eso es lo que era, ella decidió, cuando finalmente se le concedió un descanso de su asalto sensual. Él estaba llenándola con anticipación, encendiéndola, pero no prometiendo alivio.

-Igual que seda.- Su boca tan cerca de sus pechos hinchados que su aliento soplaba sobre su piel- Tu piel es como la seda.

Su respiración se atascó y se detuvo. Ella esperó, no existiendo nada más que su siguiente movimiento, sus siguientes palabras.

-Sabía que tendría que capturarte, de lo contrario, habrías huido antes de que yo pudiera marcarte con la sabiduría del puma. Pensé - durante esos días y noches en que esperé tu llegada - Me quedé pensando en lo que debería hacer para lograr mi objetivo. Yo soñaba con tenerte bajo mi control y ser capaz de tocarte de la manera que yo deseara. Esos sueños me volvían loco.

Echándose hacia atrás, puso sus manos sobre las rodillas de nuevo. Él la miraba, y sin embargo, tal vez no lo hacía, su atención en algún lugar más profundo de sí mismo. No debería importarle lo que este hombre, que había tomado el control de ella, estaba tratando de tocar, no necesitaba nada de él, salvo su libertad. Y sin embargo...

Con una rápida sacudida de cabeza, volvió al aquí y ahora. Alertada por su ya clara mirada, ella se preparó para lo que se proponía hacer, pero él no tenía prisa por tocarla, para romper más de sus barreras y defensas. En cambio, tocó su cuerpo entero, no con una mirada lasciva que le ponía la piel de gallina, o la mirada posesiva que había visto en gatos justo antes de que se abalanzaran sobre cualquier criatura que habían estado acechando. Fue simplemente tomar la medida de ella, tal vez grabando su forma para nunca olvidarla, tal vez haciendo lo que necesitaba para asegurarse de que, efectivamente, estaba bajo su control.

Bajo su control. ¡Qué idea aterradora, embriagadora y excitante!

¡Maldita sea! ¿Que era ella?, ¿alguna vaca que conducen al matadero?

El pensamiento chisporroteo y murió cuando él empujó su camisa fuera de sus costillas y cintura. Una vez más todo desapareció hasta que sólo estaban ellos dos y lo que él pensaba hacer con ella. Sus ojos bailaban, con lo que podría ser simplemente excitación sexual, y sin embargo parecía ser más, como si estuviera cerca de la línea de meta después de una larga carrera.

Ella sabía que él iba a tocarla, antes que él. Sintió que se hundía en algo profundo, oscuro y cálido, una existencia que nunca había experimentado o creído que fuera posible. Ya no era una persona independiente con derechos y responsabilidades, porque él había tomado esas cosas de ella.

Él estaba a cargo, asumiendo el control. Sus calientes y mágicos dedos danzaban sobre su carne, tocando donde él había tocado antes y explorando nuevos territorios. En lugar de ver lo que estaba haciendo, mantuvo su mirada fija en ella. Atrapada en su red, no se le ocurría cómo podría liberarse de su intensidad. Por largos segundos, el oscuro mensaje en esos increíbles ojos la alejaban de la respuesta de su cuerpo, a su pulgar recorriendo sus costillas, uñas siguiendo las líneas de luz a lo largo de su vientre. Entonces, quizás porque sabía cuánto poder cargaban sus ojos, él los cerró. Cuando lo hizo, una ola de miedo la tensó. ¿Por qué le negaba la conexión que ella necesitaba tanto como el aire? Desesperada por traerlo de vuelta a ella, se balanceaba de lado a lado y luego trató de incorporarse. Él fácilmente la empujó de nuevo, deteniéndola en el lugar, descansando sus brazos sobre su pecho hasta que ella dejó de luchar. Jadeando un poco, ella esperaba y observaba.

-Estás empezando a necesitarme,- dijo Sasuke- Tú no quieres sentirte así, lo sé. Esto es sólo el comienzo. No hay final a la vista, no hay liberación o alivio. Sólo anticipación, y yo.

"¿Qué está diciendo? ¡Oh, Dios! ¿Qué va a hacer conmigo?" pensó Hinata.

Por fin, quitó la presión, pero mantuvo los ojos cerrados. Sus dedos se quedaron como besos de luz sobre la clavícula y la base de la garganta. Cuando se movieron de allí hacia la cintura, ella aspiro profundo y detuvo el aire, no tuvo que esperar mucho, ¿Qué loca mitad quería que fuera más lejos? ¿Cómo de proféticas se volverían sus palabras? Sus pechos llenaban su sostén y sus pantalones vaqueros estaban apretados contra su vientre y entrepierna.

Suave. Y sin embargo posesivo. Pintándola con energía. Prometedor.

Sus manos eran inútiles detrás de ella, la circulación puesta en peligro debido al peso de su cuerpo, pero aun cuando sus dedos hormigueaban, no se le ocurría cómo podría cambiar eso. Todo había sido reducido a una cosa, la energía sexual. ¡Ella necesitaba más!, ¡necesitaba todo lo que él tenía para ofrecer!

Tal vez él sabía lo mucho que le dolían los pechos, porque los acunaba en sus manos fuertes y los empujaba hacia arriba. Sus pezones palpitaban, las puntas endurecidas raspando contra el algodón suave.

-Por favor- sollozó en la mordaza.-Por favor.,

Él abrió sus ojos lentamente revelando sus emociones. Él estaba encendido, ella no tenía ninguna duda de eso, pero cuando toda ella era cruda anticipación, él parecía estar en control de lo que estaba sintiendo y haciendo. Y él necesitaba ser todo para ella, dirigirla a ella.

"¡Maldito seas!"

Tocando, masajeando, a veces acariciando los hinchados pechos, pero sobre todo calentándolos y encendiéndolos, a pesar de la barrera del sostén. Y entonces, cuando estaba segura de que no podía soportarlo más, él desabrochó el cierre frontal del sujetador deportivo. Sus pechos se revelaron, expuestos y vulnerables. Al ver que no los reclamaba, parpadeó saliendo de la niebla que se había instalado a su alrededor, para poder centrarse en él.

-Tú quieres esto- él dijo, con las manos unas pulgadas por encima de ella-. Dime la verdad ¿Lo quieres? ¿No?

Incapaz de mentir, ella asintió con la cabeza. Y ella hizo algo primitivo, levantó las nalgas del suelo y abrió sus piernas.

-Todavía no, no hasta que te haya llevado a la rendición.

Otra vez la reclamó la furia, y trató de morderlo, hundiendo sus dientes en el antebrazo, si no fuera por la mordaza. ¿Era por eso que se la había colocado? No para mantener su silencio, sino porque había comprendido cuan incivilizada ella podría volverse.

-Estos, -las uñas tan ligeras como alas de mariposa, acariciaron los pechos recién liberados- Ahora me pertenecen. Lo que sientes es porque he decidido que te lo mereces por ahora, pero si tú haces algo que me desagrade, voy a quitarte el placer.

¿Cómo podía hacer algo? Confundida, ella quería quedarse inmóvil y obediente.

-A veces me odiarás por lo que estoy haciendo, pero no tengo otra opción. Ninguno de nosotros la tiene. Dicho esto, le desabrochó los pantalones vaqueros y tiró abajo la cremallera.

Ella estaba toralmente excitada y expectante, pero sin embargo, admitía que otra vez él estaba hablando de algo, o tal vez alguien, con poder sobre los dos. Un cosquilleo en la parte posterior de su cuello, le hizo tomar conciencia una vez más de lo que la rodeaba. Los árboles seguían dominando todo el cielo, completamente oculto por el verde claro de las crecidas cimas. Profundas sombras hacían difícil distinguir detalles cerca del suelo. Esta vez, su atención se centró no en la colina, pero sí a lo largo de varios arbustos de hoja perenne. Exactamente con los arbustos detrás y en posición de guardia enfrente de ellos estaba…

¡No! ¡No puede ser!

Pero lo era. Un puma. Pelaje de oro en contraste con el entorno más oscuro, pesada cabeza en alto, como si el depredador olfateara el aire. Moviendo las pequeñas orejas, grandes y potentes patas extendidas en el suelo. Azotando suavemente su espesa y larga cola. Y los ojos - amarillo profundo y vivo - la miraban fijamente.

La magnífica criatura era más grande que cualquiera de la media docena de pumas que había visto en su vida, lo que la llevaba a concluir que era un macho en su mejor momento. Su boca se separó revelando mortales dientes blancos. Si hubieran estado más cerca de la civilización, ella estaría preocupada que se sintiera presionado por los seres humanos, lo que podría convertirlo en un asesino de esos humanos. Sin embargo, por lo remota de esta zona, ella se sorprendería si hubiera visto algo sobre dos patas antes.

¿Entonces el simplemente estaba juzgando el tamaño de los recién llegados a su tierra?

-Él está aquí, ¿no?. La atención de Sasuke se fijó en ella.

Ella asintió con la cabeza, con los ojos haciendo preguntas sin palabras incluso si hubiera podido hablar.

-Él es real, y sin embargo no lo es; un espíritu, mi espíritu, y que pronto será tuyo.

¿De qué estás hablando? Maldita sea, no entiendo.

-Sé que no,- dijo, en respuesta a su pregunta no formulada -Yo tampoco, al principio. -Tal como había hecho una vez antes, se pasó la mano sobre los ojos.- Y yo a veces todavía lucho contra el control que ejerce sobre mí. No puedo ganar, eso lo sé. Pero todavía quiero volver a la vida que alguna vez tuve. La soledad.

Este hermoso y poderoso hombre se sentía impotente porque—porque ¿qué?

¿Alguna maldición puma?

**CONTINUARA…..**

**ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO ESTE CAPITULO LA SIGUIENTE ACTUALIZACIÓN LA SUBIRE MAÑANA SABADO O EL DOMINGO, DEPENDE DE SUS REVIEWS TAMBIEN EH JAJAJA, ESPERO QUE HAYA SIDO DE SU AGRADO EL CAPITULO, Y VEREMOS EN EL PROXIMO QUE SERÁ LO SIGUIENTE QUE LE HARA SASUKE A HINATA, QUIERO DARLES LAS GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS Y ESPERO RECIBIR MÁS JOJOJ. GRACIAS POR SUS REVIES A:**

Hinaru: hola gracias por decirme lo del error de las parejas fue un pequeño desliz que ya arregle, que bueno que te gusto si me gusto mucho la historia es una de mis favoritas, así que decidi adaptarla al sasuhina jaja, espero que te siga gustando y continuar recibiendo reviews tuyos, cuídate mucho kisses.

Tsu-chan: aquí esta la continuación, espero que te guste y seguir recibiendo reviews tuyos cuídate.

Magic ann love: Hola me encanta y me da mucho gusto leerte otra vez, que bueno que te haya gustado la historia y espero recibir mas revies tuyos, ojala te guste el capitulo cuídate mucho te mando un abrazo.

**Por cierto tengo planeado adaptar una historia que trate de jeques como ven la hago o no díganme, díganme jajajaja, y que pareja les gustaría que pusiera de principal, alguna sugerencia, díganme sus opiniones quieren leer una asi? Espero sus reviews y que les guste la historia. Nos vems en el próximo capitulo cuídense mucho chaitoooooooo.**


	4. Chapter 4

**HOLA AQUÍ LES DEJO EL SIGUIENTE CAPITULO DE ESTA MARAVILLOSA HISTORIA, ME HACE MUY FELIZ QUE SI LES HAYA GUSTADO Y ESPERO QUE LES SIGA GUSTANDO, YA QUE ES UNA HISTORIA MUY ENTRETENIDA Y FASCINANTE, EL SIGUIENTE CAPITULO LO SUBO MAÑANA O EL LUNES PARA QUE NO ESPEREN MUCHO, ESPERO SUS REVIEWS PARA QUE ME ANIMEN A CONTINUARLA. **_**LA HISTORIA ES DE VONNA HARPER, TODAAA LA HISTORIA ES DE ELLA, SÓLO CAMBIA EL NOMBRE DE LOS PERSONAJES, PERO TODA LA HISTORIA ES DE ELLA, LA TRAIGO PARA USTEDES CON EL AFÁN DE ENTRETENIMIENTO, SIN NINGÚN AFÁN DE LUCRO NI NADA POR EL ESTILO. ESPERO QUE SEA DE SU AGRADO Y DISFRUTEN LA LECTURA. LOS PERSONAJES DE NARUTO Y LA HISTORIA NO ME PERTENECEN, LA HISTORIA LE PERTENECE A VONNA HARPER.**_

_**ADVERTENCIA: ESTA HISTORIA CONTIENE ESCENAS DE SEXO EXPLÍCITO Y LENGUAJE ADULTO Y PUEDE SER CONSIDERADO OFENSIVO PARA ALGUNOS LECTORES, ASÍ QUE QUEDA BAJO SU RESPONSABILIDAD EL LEERLO.**_

**CAPITULO CUATRO**

-Él está aquí,- Sasuke admitió- Viendo y juzgando.

Una parte de él necesitaba alejarse de la mujer y pararse delante del animal que había convertido su vida en algo que nunca había creído que sucedería, y pedir consejo, para estar seguro de que su cautiva pronto se uniría a él en su viaje. El resto de él, sobre todo su polla dura y solitaria, ardía en deseos de hacer una mentira de su promesa de no tomarla contra su voluntad y derramarse en ella.

¡Era condenadamente difícil! Ser un hombre sin el tipo de relaciones que había tenido una vez, era la parte más difícil de su nueva realidad. En el pasado - que apenas podía recordar quién y lo que solía ser - él nunca se impuso a una mujer. Muchas habían enviado señales de compartir de buena gana sus cuerpos con él a cambio de que él hiciera lo mismo, y había sido suficiente.

Ya no.

Escasos instantes más tarde, Hinata ya no podía descartar al puma como un simple animal. Afortunadamente, no había llegado más cerca, pero su mirada se volvió más intensa, haciendo que ella se preguntara, si la criatura estaba tratando de capturar su espíritu. Peor aún, ella juró que podía leer sus pensamientos. ¿Pensamientos? ¿De un puma?

Pero, ¿qué otra cosa podría ser? Seguramente ella no había estado pensando en lo precioso y peligroso que era el bosque, antes de que el puma centrara su atención en ella. Su concentración había estado en algo muy diferente, pensando sobre su conocimiento sexual.

-Te está alcanzando,-dijo Sasuke, con las manos apoyadas en su cintura recientemente expuesta y su boca tan cerca que sentía su calor.

Con ojos llorosos, ella asintió.

-No sé cómo sucede.- Él dijo bajo, los dedos explorando su vientre.- Ahora acepto sus mensajes y me siento bendecido por ellos, pero al principio, lo quería matar.

Impresionada, ella luchaba por concentrarse en lo que estaba diciendo y no en las manos posesivas alrededor de su cadera. Mientras sus pantalones vaqueros y ropa interior alrededor de sus caderas, le impedían alcanzar lo que ella no dudaba que era su objetivo, pero ¿ella quería eso?

¿Cómo había llegado a ser tan complicado todo?

-Yo tenía un trabajo, una vida- Él se inclinó hacia ella, su cuerpo cubriendo el de ella y bloqueando su vista del depredador.-Yo quería aferrarme a esas cosas, pero él tenía un uso diferente para mí"

"¿Cuál es tu uso? y que tiene que ver con… ¡No! ¡no! No me toques así. No puedo pensar."

Ahora estaba en sus caderas en lugar de la cintura, las manos extendidas, explorando sobre los huesos de la cadera y manteniéndola fácilmente en su lugar. A continuación, bajó la cabeza oscura, el movimiento grácil e insoportablemente lento. Ella sabía que él iba a tocar su ombligo con su boca, conocía cada vena y terminación nerviosa. Esperar se convirtió en una deliciosa agonía, un remolino de emociones que la llenaban de ira, porque ella no podía expresar el estremecimiento de excitación embriagadora que estaba sintiendo. Ella quería, necesitaba, ansiaba, la presión de su carne en la suya. Al mismo tiempo, temía las consecuencias. La pérdida de su voluntad.

Gimiendo, tal vez gruñendo un poco, ella trató de deslizarse por debajo de él, porque tan pronto como él la besara allí, estaría perdida. ¡Perdida! Gruñendo de nuevo, él la mantuvo en su lugar. Sus manos explorando en las caderas, el dolor y el placer enredándose juntos.

Y cuando menos se lo esperaba, él se echó hacia atrás, agarró los pantalones vaqueros, y tiró de ellos hacia abajo sobre sus caderas. No se detuvo hasta que el dril de algodón estuvo alrededor de sus muslos, haciendo imposible que ella separara sus piernas. Ella no tenía que mirarse para saber lo que estaba viendo: las arrugas en su piel que dejaba el tejido resistente, su vientre pálido y pelo púbico color negro, visible a través del panty de nylon amarillo pegado a la pelvis.

Él gruñó de nuevo, y le pareció oír otro gruñido, este emergiendo, desde donde había visto el puma. Ella empezó a temblar, antes de que Sasuke bajara su cabeza otra vez. Chupando en su vientre, le hizo estallar la cabeza.

Calor. Tanto calor a través de sus caderas. Su boca sobre el vientre casi la levantó del suelo, y cuando su lengua se deslizaba dentro y fuera de su ombligo, sus manos se curvaron y apretaron en inútiles puños. Arqueando la espalda, ella se ofreció a él. Él la recompenso, atormentando su estómago con los dientes y empezando un fuego allí. Desesperada por tocarlo, se retorcía debajo de él. A pesar de que él había dejado los pantalones vaqueros en su lugar, porque quería frustrarla, ella se esforzaba en contra del confinamiento de la mezclilla. Era eso y más. Un lío de espasmos que dependían de él para satisfacerlos. Si estuviera libre - maldita sea - si fuera libre, ella lucharía con él en el suelo y plantaría sus piernas en cada lado de sus caderas, de manera que cuando bajara, su pene se deslizara en su hambriento núcleo. Ella lo montaría como una vaquera sobre un potro, excitándolo hasta que explotara dentro de ella.

Pero ella no podía hacer eso. En cambio, impotente, se redujo a machacar su cadera mientras él lamia besaba y mordisqueaba. Limitó sus exploraciones en el área justo por encima de lo que sus bragas cubrían, raspando con los dientes repetidas veces, sensibilizando su carne, ella sentía que se estaba partiendo a la mitad.

Odiaba lo que estaba haciendo con ella, este tormento incesante, irritantemente íntimo, posesivo, al que él no tenía derecho, sosteniéndola contra el suelo y llenando su coño con calor líquido.

Y ella amaba su rudo toque, su lengua húmeda, la boca suave, y los dientes fuertes. Le gustaba ser mujer, toda mujer, toda ansia pura.

"No puedo – no lo puedo soportar – me estás matando - ¡oh, Dios! Matándome."Pensó Hinata

El levantó su cuello y lo giró, torciéndolo como si algo jalara de él, antes de centrarse en ella otra vez. Ella no podía comprender su expresión, que le daba miedo, y aunque no permitió que los nervios la dominaran, les permitió una pequeña cantidad de control sobre sus emociones, necesitaba de nuevo el peligro embriagador.

-Tu cuerpo está zumbando, bailando, Amo la manera como se siente.

-Tú eres el responsable. Dijo Hinata

-Tú me odias ahora. Estas siendo forzada a experimentar calor sexual, que no era lo que querías que pasara hoy. Pero tú necesitas ser dominada, transformada.

¡Maldito sea por arrojar sus palabras sin sentido en ella! Pero incluso mientras despotricaba contra él y todo lo que él representaba, también admitió que nunca había deseado nada más de lo que justo estaba prometiendo. ¿Dominada? La palabra evocaba imágenes de un caballo salvaje a punto de ser marcado, pero valdría la pena, si él también la follara.

¿Follarla?

Sí, reconoció. Eso era exactamente lo que ella estaba necesitando.

Al verla con sus ojos de depredador, aflojó sus pantalones vaqueros y los bajó hasta que rodearon sus rodillas. Levantando la cabeza, ella intentó verse, pero él la obligó a permanecer en el suelo.

-No, no. La experiencia, sólo la experiencia.

Quería hacer lo que le había pedido, Ella era una masa necesitada y gobernada por sus emociones, pero cuando él puso su mano sobre sus ojos, el pánico golpeó en su cabeza y se apoderó de ella. Durante varios e interminables segundos, ella luchó contra él y entonces ella volvió a ver.

-Lección aprendida.- Parecía estar hablando consigo mismo.-Tú puedes manejar ser callada y no ser capaz de usar las manos, pero la vista es fundamental. No lo olvidare.

Su corazón seguía golpeando, pero al menos ya no se sentía como si no pudiera respirar. Si le preguntara, ella no sería capaz de decir por qué cegándola la había puesto nerviosa.

-Yo quería ir paso a paso, dejando que el instinto me guiara, sin decirte lo que tenía en mente, pero tal vez me equivoqué. Anticipación. No tener la certeza de lo que va a pasar, pero tener alguna idea, observando cómo van a ser las cosas.

Su tono, tan tranquilo como si estuviera hablando del pronóstico del tiempo, como si deseara que recuperara el equilibrio, pero estaba equivocado. Maldita sea. No sólo estaba bloqueada por el sonido de su voz, además él tenía las manos extendidas sobre sus bragas, con los pulgares tan cerca de su núcleo, que ella había empapado la tela entre sus piernas. Infiernos, probablemente podría oler su excitación.

-Vamos a tener sexo. Pero primero necesito - Te necesito tan hambrienta - que quieras joder tanto como yo. Desechando todas tus inhibiciones y yendo a lo básico. De animal a animal.

Ella sabía que él iba a tirar de sus bragas hacia abajo. El inesperado baño de calor del verano sobre la carne recién descubierta, la turbó más que cuando sus pechos fueron expuestos. Esto era más íntimo, un punto de no retorno, con el vulnerable coño ahora a su disposición.

-Otra cosa que estoy cambiando,- levantando su cabeza con una mano, desató la mordaza-. Es hora de que hables otra vez.

En vez de aprovecharse de su pequeña libertad, ella lo esperó, segura de que él la silenciaría de nuevo, si decía algo que le disgustara. Pero cuando él no impuso condiciones, se relajó un poco.

-¿Por qué yo?-Su voz era áspera, algo que ella no podía evitar. -Yo sé, estoy aquí sola. Pero ¿por qué yo?.

-Pensé que habías entendido.

-¿Entender qué?

-Estás en sintonía con el bosque, y el confía en ti.

El bosque estaba compuesto por vida, pero sin pensar en sus criaturas, aunque tal vez ella comprendió su significado después de todo. Sin duda se sentía más cómoda en situaciones como ésta que en cualquier otra.

-Yo no confío en ti.-le dijo Hinata.

-Ya lo sé -susurró.

Ella había deseado decir mil cosas cuando no podía hablar, pero ahora, su mente estaba vacía. O tal vez la verdad, era la energía entre los dos lo que superó la necesidad de cualquier otro medio de comunicación. Ella nunca había entendido a las mujeres que les gustaba ser maltratadas, y dos veces había terminado la relación porque su novio en ese momento, había comenzado a actuar como si tuviera el derecho de lanzarle de gritos. Como si el hombre estuviera siempre por encima de todas las cosas y perteneciera a la generación de su abuela.

Y sin embargo…

¡Ah, mierda, y aquí estaba ella deslizándose silenciosamente, convirtiéndose en lo que él creía que ella necesitaba ser.

Tal vez se había introducido una vez más en sus pensamientos, porque él ahuecó su mano sobre su monte de Venus, los dedos arrastrándose sobre su raja. La electricidad chocó contra ella y le levantó las nalgas del suelo. Si ella pudiera mover sus piernas - ¿qué? - Al verlo con los ojos entreabiertos, aceptó el calor y la fuerza que él derramaba en ella. Él la había convertido en algo débil y flexible. Al mismo tiempo, ella estaba absorbiendo su fuerza y haciéndola suya dándole el coraje de conocer esto de principio a fin. Si tuviera un fin.

-No somos tan complicados después de todo.- Su voz zumbaba a través de ella, deslizándose a un lugar que no creía que existiera.- Nosotros, los humanos pensamos que nos hemos desarrollado y que hasta ahora, nuestro llamado intelecto superior, nos ha elevado por encima de los animales.

Su dedo medio deslizándose por los labios de su coño el desplazamiento facilitado por sus jugos.

-Pero bajo esa capa que mostramos al mundo, somos tan primitivos como ellos.

Sasuke se inclinó de nuevo, tocándola con la boca y luego envolviendo su pecho derecho. Su dedo índice la penetró al mismo tiempo, una invasión elegante y simple reconoció, apretando los músculos de su coño a su alrededor.

Chupó y chupó un poco más hacia atrás, hasta que sólo quedó su pezón en la boca, y lo sostuvo entre los dientes, sujetándolo. Otro dedo - ella no podría decir cual - se unió al primero, y dilató su suave y humedecido coño. Sus pies golpearon con un rápido movimiento en el suelo, y ella no podía dejar de mover la cabeza de un lado a otro. Sonidos animales escapándose.

Y aunque ella no podía verlo, sintió los ojos del puma en ellos.

Un ardor en todo el pecho que Sasuke había reclamado, penetró la niebla caliente que flotaba a su alrededor, obligándola a controlar sus movimientos. No le mordía el pezón solo lo tenía atrapado entre sus dientes, y como consecuencia, resultaba que al final estaba comprometiendo su propia existencia. Sabiendo lo que estaba haciendo, la capturó en un lugar de fantasía donde sólo existía como juguete de este hombre. No sólo la había reclamado como su posesión, él sabía exactamente cómo mantener el equilibrio emocional y el fuego sexual. Los dedos invadiendo, proporcionado más estimulación. Ellos la reclamaron, se adueñaron, controlaron, dieron vida.

Mujeres modernas, liberadas - y ella se consideraba un miembro con carnet - nunca permitirían que un hombre las tratara como una posesión, y sin embargo aquí estaba.

¿Podría ella hacer que parara?

¿Lo quería?

Un rápido mordisco, le provocó dolor y alivio, desde su coño hasta sus senos, liberándola de sus pensamientos. Recién liberado, su pecho palpitaba todavía y probablemente lo haría durante varios minutos. Al levantar la cabeza brevemente, vio que él había dejado las marcas de sus dientes.

Al verla con una mezcla de concentración y diversión, ahuecó una mano alrededor de su pecho y se lo apretó suavemente.

-Mis marcas. La prueba de mi reclamo sobre ti

-Tú - tú no tienes derecho.

-No es una cuestión de derecho, Hinata. Se trata de responsabilidad y compromiso.

-Yo no entiendo.

Pero algo le dijo que eso no cambiaría nada. De cualquier manera, el seguiría haciendo lo que fuera que estuviera haciendo, a su ritmo y a su manera, y ella no tenía más remedio que aceptar y asimilar.

¡Al infierno! una chispa rebelde insistió. Tú puedes luchar, dile que tú harás que lo arresten.

Solamente sus dedos estaban hundidos en su interior, pero si él hiciera todo por desnudarla completamente, ella no necesitaría nada más en la vida - bueno, casi nada - Dejando caer la cabeza hacia atrás, trató de concentrarse en su dolor del pezón, en lugar de la invasión íntima en otros lugares, pero el dolor, el delicioso ardor, estaba moviéndose, viajando a lo largo de sus venas y arterias, inundándola de sensaciones. ¡Estaba viva! ¡Profundamente viva! Extendida y sin protección.

¡Cuánto le gustaría la sensación de una polla en ella! Incluso cuando su mente argumentó que aunque el hombre la follara, no consideraría pasar su vida con ella. El instinto animal que vivía debajo de su superficie civilizada estaba contento. Todo lo que la criatura necesitaba era follar y ser follada, para llegar al clímax y gritar y arañar y morder y tener cosas que hacer con ella. Sin embargo, un movimiento le avisó de un cambio en su ataque. Había liberado su pecho sobrecargado para poder extender su mano sobre su vientre, deteniéndola en su lugar. Una y otra vez, retiró los dedos de su agujero, hasta que ella tuvo miedo de perderlo, sólo para que él los hundiera profundamente de nuevo. No había ritmo en lo que estaba haciendo, no había cadencia para que ella pudiera subir a bordo. Sus tejidos internos sujetaban y soltaban, sujetaban y soltaban, ¡Un clímax estaba cerca, tan cerca!

-Todavía no.

A pesar de que apenas susurró, su voz tenía un sonido ahogado. Ella podría haber tomado detallados apuntes de lo que esto expresaba acerca de su estado emocional, si sus dedos no se hubieran detenido.

-No, por favor

Ella apretó los músculos internos en torno a la maravillosa invasión.

-Por favor no te detengas.

-Esto no se trata sólo de sexo, Hinata. Se trata de que renuncies a parte de ti y te conviertas en lo que ellos necesitan.

-¿Ellos?

Si tan sólo la hiciera acabar, entonces ella debería y podría concentrarse.

-Los Espíritus Puma.

No había más de una criatura viéndolos. Por un momento, ella no podía pensar en nada excepto las posibles ramificaciones, pero luego lo desecho y nada más importo.

-¿Qué? – Sasuke ¿qué?

-¡Silencio!

A pesar de sentirse como si estuviera a punto de romperse, ella cogió el labio inferior entre los dientes y lo miró fijamente. Una mano continuó presionando contra su vientre, pero la otra, la que había tomado el mando de su sexo ¿dónde se había ido? Ella estaba pulsando en el interior, una sin sentido, maravillosa e insoportable sensación pulsátil.

Una vez más él atacó sus pantalones vaqueros, esta vez tirando al mismo tiempo de sus bragas, para que todo se anudara ahora alrededor de sus tobillos. Hasta que le quitara sus botas de senderismo, él no sería capaz de prescindir de su ropa, pero al parecer, tenía la intención de dejarla incapacitada. ¿Qué pensaba que podía hacer, correr más rápido que él con sus manos atadas detrás de ella?

No, la última cosa que él intentaría, sería liberarla.

Ese hecho ineludible, era como un golpe en su estómago. Ella tendría que haberlo anticipado, pero había estado tan concentrada en cada momento del desarrollo de su relación, había pensado muy poco en como actuaría. Ella no tenía idea - o tal vez, la verdad era que no quería enfrentarse a la presunta línea final - pero ya no podía engañarse pensando que su relación pronto se acabaría. Más bien al contrario, ella sentía ahora que nunca lo haría.

¿Qué se proponía, para convertirla en su esclava sexual?

A pesar de que la idea le trajo bilis a la boca, la arrojó a un lado. Cualesquiera que fueran las intenciones de Sasuke, no podía creer que ellos se involucraran con esclavitud sexual. Es cierto que el sexo era el centro de lo que estaba pasando entre ellos en ese momento, como lo demostraba su sobrecargado cuerpo, pero la determinación del razonamiento de él iba más allá.

Ella tenía sus razones para no pelear con él hasta su último gramo de fuerza.

**CONTINUARA…**

**TAN TAN , ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO EL CAPÍTULO SE IRA PONIENDO CADA VEZ MEJOR, OH POR DIOS SE PONDRAN LAS COSAS MAS MMM EXITANTES JAJA, ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO Y GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS A:**

Hitory-Chan: ME DA GUSTO QUE TE HAYA GUSTADO, Y SI ES MUY INTERESANTE EL TEMA, ESPERO QUE TE SIGA GUSTANDO Y SEGUIR RECIBIENDO REVIEWS TUYOS, OJALA TE HAYA GUSTADO EL CAPITULO. CUIDTE.

Magic ann love:QUE BUENO QUE TE GUSTO EL CAPITULO ANTERIOR Y ESPERO QUE ESTE TAMBIEN TE GUSTE, UY SI QUIEN NO QUISIERA ESTAR CON SASUKE EN ESA SITUACION UFFF, JAJAJA VEREMOS QUE MAS PASA, ESPERO SEGUIR RECIBIENDO REVIEWS TUYOS CUIDATE MUCHO, NOS ESTAMOS LEYENDO.

**NOS VMS EN EL SIGUIENTE CAPITULO, Y ESPERO REVIEWS O SI NO LOS CASTIGARE EN EL NOMBRE DE LA LUNA.**

**SAYONARA. XD**


	5. Chapter 5

**HOLA MIS QUERIDOS LECTORES AQUÍ LES TRAIGO EL SIGUIENTE CAPITULO, ME DA MUCHO GUSTO RECIBIR SUS REVIEWS Y QUE LES ESTE GUSTANDO LA HISTORIA, AHORA SI EL SIGUIENTE CAPITULO LO SUBO EL MARTES, ESPERO QUE SEA DE SU AGRADO ESTE CAPÍTULO Y QUE DE IGUAL MANERA CONTINUEN DEJANDO COMENTS. ****LA HISTORIA ES DE VONNA HARPER, TODAAA LA HISTORIA ES DE ELLA, SÓLO CAMBIA EL NOMBRE DE LOS PERSONAJES, PERO TODA LA HISTORIA ES DE ELLA, LA TRAIGO PARA USTEDES CON EL AFÁN DE ENTRETENIMIENTO, SIN NINGÚN AFÁN DE LUCRO NI NADA POR EL ESTILO. ESPERO QUE SEA DE SU AGRADO Y DISFRUTEN LA LECTURA. LOS PERSONAJES DE NARUTO Y LA HISTORIA NO ME PERTENECEN, LA HISTORIA LE PERTENECE A VONNA HARPER.**

**ADVERTENCIA: ESTA HISTORIA CONTIENE ESCENAS DE SEXO EXPLÍCITO Y LENGUAJE ADULTO Y PUEDE SER CONSIDERADO OFENSIVO PARA ALGUNOS LECTORES, ASÍ QUE QUEDA BAJO SU RESPONSABILIDAD EL LEERLO.**

**CAPÍTULO CINCO**

Mientras ella observaba, fascinada y aún incrédula, Sasuke le quitó las botas y las arrojó a un lado. Después descartó sus pantalones vaqueros y las bragas, le levantó las piernas y las puso sobre cada uno de sus hombros. Se había agachado hasta que consiguió ponerla en posición, pero ahora se enderezó un poco, levantándole las nalgas del suelo. La sangre comenzó a acumularse en su cabeza.

-¿Qué eres?

-Lo que tú necesitas.

Ella no conocía nada sobre sí misma, así que ¿cómo podía él estar tan seguro? Tener las manos atadas detrás, con él encima de ella la hicieron sentir impotente. Pero eso no era nada, comparado con lo que estaba experimentando ahora. No sólo había perdido el control sobre su cuerpo, ella no estaba segura de que lo quería de regreso.

Ella confiaba en él. ¡Por todo lo que era sagrado, ella confiaba en él!

Casi tan pronto como reconoció el pensamiento, se recordó que su sangre circulando rápidamente, podría ser la responsable. Sin embargo, una pequeña parte de su cerebro dedicado a la auto-preservación, quería recuperar la libertad y la autodeterminación, pero ella se había hundido demasiado en la necesidad y el deseo para escuchar su grito. Ella había sido reclamada por un desconocido, capturada por él, la libertad robada, y eso estaba bien.

¡Embriagador!

¡Increíble!

Él recorrió con las manos sus muslos internos. Una participante dispuesta, ella se hundió profundamente en la sensación, y cuando él llevó su boca a pocos centímetros de su concha y sopló su aliento caliente sobre los tiernos tejidos, sollozó su necesidad.

-Silencio,- advirtió.

Sus palabras deslizándose, como agua caliente sobre sus labios vaginales.

-Siente. Sólo siente.

¡Como si ella pudiera hacer otra cosa! Continuó inhalando el aire de la montaña, calentándolo, y expulsándolo en ella, hasta que temía que su cabeza fuese a estallar y su corazón explotar.

-Oh Dios, oh Dios, oh Dios.

-Tranquila. Deja que suceda. Vuélvete parte de mi.

¿Qué era eso que él había dicho? ¿Algo sobre la pérdida de sí misma y convertirse en él? Pero no podía pensar en cómo enfocarse en lo que podría ser una advertencia, no con la boca tan cerca de su núcleo y la necesidad de golpear a través de ella.

-Hazlo, oh Dios, hazlo.

-Entonces, ¿Tú quieres esto?

¿Esto? La pregunta, al igual que una alarma, disipo la neblina, como si fuera tocada por el sol de verano.

Impulsada por una fuerza que no podía nombrar, ella luchó por estar más cerca. Y cuando sus esfuerzos fueron recompensados con su lengua recorriendo sus necesitados y empapados labios, ella sollozaba y se retorcía. Su risa profunda flotaban a su alrededor, un sonido que era a la vez orgulloso y comprensivo. Su cuerpo tembló y se estremeció, la sensación de innumerables pinchazos le hizo imposible quedarse quieta.

-Ven conmigo. Vamos a ese lugar donde ambos pertenecemos,- dijo.

Aunque ella no entendía su mensaje, asintió con la cabeza, contuvo el aliento y le ofreció su sexo.

-¡Otra vez! -Le rogó.- Por favor, otra vez.

Su lengua la reclamó una vez más, no rápida y furtiva ahora, pero la caricia lenta y posesiva la tenía gimiendo. Antes de que ella pudiera empezar a recuperar la voluntad, su lengua la lamió otra vez, pero no lento y suave, sino dura e insistente. Ella se estaba derritiendo, rindiéndose, separándose, estallando en mil pedazos.

-¡No te muevas!

Lo intentó. ¡Oh, cuánto lo intentó, pero sus nervios estaban fuera de control. Se sentía como si estuviera tratando de atrapar luciérnagas con una sola mano. Todo estaba ocurriendo tan rápido, y no pudo conseguir manejar el ritmo, pero tal vez ella no quería.

Tal vez sólo necesitaba hacerse pedazos.

Hasta el clímax.

Impulsada por una necesidad imperiosa, empujó las piernas contra su cuello. Usando sus brazos para levantarse, ella le ofreció más de su coño. Trozos y retazos de lo que podría ser su cordura se fueron y parecían estar observando detrás de una barrera. Estaba actuando como una puta, o una perra en celo, pero incluso cuando sus mejillas flameaban, ella había ido demasiado lejos para detenerse.

¿Cómo podría ella poner freno, cuando él pasó la lengua por los labios de su sexo y posó la punta de su lengua en su agujero, cuando los dientes raspaban su clítoris y eso la puso a gritar? Siendo incapaz de detener su ataque y necesitándolo más que un soplo de vida, estaba capturándola donde ella nunca había estado antes. Sólo importaba la sensación, sólo esta implacable sed de liberación y alivio.

-¡Matándome! ¡Me estás matando!

Asustada por el tono alto de su voz, ella tardó en reconocer que había hablado, y que había sido tan honesta. Sincera.

-No te voy a matar.- Sus labios apretados contra su núcleo caliente y pesado, te traeré a la vida, la vida que ahora yo vivo

De nuevo él estaba dándole algunos trozos de un futuro planeado y quizás una advertencia, pero estaba demasiado hundida en las llamas para que eso tuviera sentido.

-Yo quiero. Necesito...

-Yo sé lo que tú necesitas Hinata. Las mismas cosas que yo hago.

Esto no podía ser, ¿verdad? Seguro él no quería estar atado y manipulado sexualmente, para que ella lo controlara y se burlara de él hasta la locura, pero si lo hiciera, tendría que esperar hasta que ella se uniera otra vez, y eso no sucedería hasta que hubiera encontrado su liberación. A pesar de que había logrado una especie de nervioso control mientras estaban hablando, ahora se ofreció a él. Una pequeña parte de ella estaba horrorizada de la forma lasciva en que se estaba ofreciendo, pero no podía empezar a pensar cómo parar. Ella olía su calor, su necesidad, sintiendo a su sangre correr.

Y luego cerró la boca alrededor de su clítoris y lo chupó, y ella temblaba como una hoja en una tormenta.

-Ah, ah! Ayuda, oh, ayuda!

No había alivio. Duro calor centrado en su coño y el pobre nudo atrapado queriendo explotar. Necesitaba chillar y hacerse añicos y comenzar a reír de felicidad.

Sensación de elevarse, de desplegarse hacia el exterior, hundiéndose completamente en el dulce calor. Ella se zambulló en el clímax inminente. Si pudiera recordar cómo hacerlo, gritaría. En cambio, se enterró en su cuerpo y corrió hacia lo alto de la montaña, con los brazos extendidos para poder atrapar el viento en el instante en que saltó de la cima.

Y entonces lo oyó, un sonido agudo, como un relámpago golpeando y fragmentando un árbol. El duro estallido seguido casi inmediatamente por otro. Un tercero, lo suficientemente fuerte para dañar, llegó antes de que los demás hubieran terminado su eco.

La explosión la sacó de ella misma, destrozando sus nervios, ella sollozó cuando su cercano clímax se debilitó.

-¿Qué fue eso?

Aun pesar de que su cabeza estaba ladeada, como si estuviera tratando de determinar dónde provenía el sonido, su atención estaba centrada en ella.

-¿Tú lo escuchaste?

-Por supuesto. Dios mío, eso sonaba a tan sólo unos metros de distancia

-Tu oído...

-¿Qué pasa con mi oído?" Le preguntó Hinata cuando sus palabras quedaron atrás.

-Es tan agudo...- le dijo Sasuke

Si no hubiera estado desgarrada entre la frustración sexual y la alarma, ella habría señalado que sólo los profundamente sordos no habrían escuchado lo que había sonado como el disparo de un rifle. Cuando ella escuchó los disparos antes - ¿Hace cuántas vidas fue?—Ellos no habían estado a una considerable distancia. Ahora le sorprendía que no pudiera ver el obturador.

¿Y si fue justo sobre la colina o más allá del refugio de árboles y arbustos? Si él se cruzara con ella y Sasuke…

-¡Déjame ir!-ella ordenó, luchando para levantar las piernas de sus hombros.

-¡Ahora!, ¡Déjame ir!

En lugar de acceder a su pedido, el agarró sus piernas, sosteniéndolas en su lugar. A pesar de que su sistema seguía sobrecargado con su necesidad carnal, ahora batallaba con otra emoción más básica: la supervivencia. Un extraño armado, había disparado fuera de aquí, cuando no era temporada de caza.

Si él tal vez mató a un animal, quizás era capaz de acallar a cualquier persona que percibiera como una amenaza de escapar a su crimen. ¡El puma! ¡Había disparado contra el puma!

-Lo digo en serio, Sasuke

Aunque ya era demasiado tarde, ella bajó la voz hasta un susurro.

-Esto es peligroso.

-¿Peligroso?- Él no se molestó en bajar la voz.-¿Cómo?

¿Estaba loco ese hombre?

-Yo no quiero conseguir un disparo

-Tú no lo harás. No, a menos que él consiga estar más cerca.

Furiosa, renovó su forcejeo. Aunque sus fuerzas no estuvieron cerca de igualar las suyas, él agachó la cabeza y se deslizó de debajo de sus piernas. Dejándolas en el suelo. De nuevo se dispararon pinchazos de aguja, enviándolos a través de ellas. Tan pronto como pudo, se sentó, clavando las manos en la tierra para ayudar a su equilibrio.

-Desátame, por favor

Algo suavizaba y oscurecía sus ojos.

-Tú tienes miedo, ¿No es así?

-¿Tú no?

-Ya no más

Confundida, ella lo miró fijamente. Él la había tocado tan profundamente mientras la estimulaba, que había sido incapaz de contemplar lo que le estaba sucediendo a él. Ahora, ella vio claramente que él estaba lejos de ser inmune. Por supuesto, ella no podía comprender su expresión, pero su cuerpo estaba tenso como alambre, su mejillas encendidas, el sudor brillando. Aunque el olor de su excitación era fuerte, ella olía su calor y emoción.

¿Qué había en esta tarde que le había hecho la vista clara como el cristal? Debajo de sus vaqueros, su hinchada polla estaba casi al descubierto. Ella juró que podía ver sus hinchadas venas y enrojecida carne. Cuando dejó de respirar, ella oyó sus corazones palpitantes, los sonidos como tambores frenéticos.

-¿Qué está pasando?-Le preguntó.

A continuación, tuvo que reprimir un gemido confuso y asustado.

-Todo, ¿qué pasa?-le preguntó Hinata

-¿Tus sentidos?-le preguntó Sasuke

-Sí.

-Nunca han sido tan agudos.

Él no había hecho una pregunta. En cambio, había hablado como si comprendiera todo lo que estaba experimentando.

-¿Qué está pasando? -Repitió al borde de las lágrimas. Su voz golpeando en los oídos, pero peor aún, fue la forma fuera de control de su voz.

-Lo mismo que me pasó,- murmuró-. Luego la envolvió con sus brazos y la acunó contra su pecho. Fuera de balance, ella no trató de alejarse, pero se hundió en su fuerza. Olía a macho, masculino. Cuando el calor de su cuerpo se filtraba a través de la camisa y se extendía sobre ella, ya no se veía como su prisionera, sino como algo precioso. Y cuando él apretó los labios en su sien, se volvió hacia él y lo besó en la garganta.

-Escúchame,- dijo con la boca tan cerca de su sien, que cada sonido que hizo vibraba.- No entiendo todo esto que me sucedió desde que llegué aquí, no estoy seguro de que alguna vez lo haré. Hay algo, una fuerza que yo llamo el Espíritu Puma, porque sigo viendo un puma.

No, él no estaba loco. O si lo estaba, ella se había unido a él en su locura.

-Comenzó el día en que entré en el bosque. Antes de empezar a ir de excursión, me detuve a ver a un amigo guarda forestal, que me advirtió que vigilara a los cazadores furtivos. Ha habido un montón de ciervos y alces muertos fuera de temporada en la zona, idiotas en busca de una emoción.

Eso es lo que estaba ahí fuera, entonces, los cazadores furtivos.

-¿No pueden detenerlos los guardas forestales? Si ellos saben que están ahí…

-Ellos no tienen suficiente ayuda. Junto con todos los recortes en fondos federales, las responsabilidades de los guardabosques en general, han aumentado. Lamentablemente como resultado, la caza furtiva ha sido relegada a un segundo plano.

-¡Y mientras tanto los animales inocentes están siendo asesinados por deporte! Esto es repugnante.

Con su oído tan cerca de su corazón, ella podía oír sus latidos más claro que los de su propio corazón. El sonido era música.

-Sí, es repugnante.

Sus palabras simples la hicieron sentir como si compartieran un modo de pensar similar. No sólo comprendían el bosque, sino que cualquier cosa que pusiera en peligro ese bosque los afligiría.

Necesitaba decirle esto, abrirse a él y hacerle saber lo mucho que ella necesitaba estas montañas y árboles para sentirse completa, pero tendría que esperar hasta más tarde, hasta que todo esto no estuviera pasando. Una vez más, la conciencia de sí misma como una mujer se estaba empujando al frente. Si ella fue capaz de hacerlo, habría envuelto sus brazos alrededor de su cuerpo y tomaría su polla dentro de ella y se volverían uno.

Pero no podía, porque ella seguía siendo su prisionera.

-Déjame ir,- repitió.

-No

-¿Por qué?

-Hasta que yo sepa que tú puedes manejar ciertas cosas, tengo que hacerlo de esta manera.

-Entonces, dime.

Mirando a un lugar más allá de ella, le pasó el pulgar por el valle entre sus pechos. -Hay más que está sucediendo además es sencillo de contar. ¿Por qué crees que te capturé?

Capturada. La palabra se arremolinaba entre ellos.

-No sé.

-¿No?

-No

Desde tan cerca, no podía distinguir su expresión, por lo que ella trataba de moverse fuera de su alcance. En lugar de darle ese pequeño pedazo de libertad, él la sujetó de la parte superior de sus brazos, la empujó unos centímetros y la mantuvo inmóvil. Una rápida ojeada a sus piernas, sirvió como un recordatorio de cuanta seguridad le daría tener puestos sus pantalones vaqueros.

Limpiando todo sobre ella, ondeando en una marea de emociones y sensaciones. El mundo que siempre había conocido ya no existía. Había perdido el control de su cuerpo, y no podría recuperarlo hasta que su secuestrador se lo entregara de nuevo a ella. Como si esto fuera poco, otras cosas estaban ocurriendo, no precisamente a su cuerpo, sino a su mente, cosas que ella nunca podría entender.

-Escúchame, -dijo Sasuke.- Voy a decirte algo que tal vez te ayudará a comprender.

¿Qué alternativa tengo? Ella quería arrojarle. En lugar de eso, ella se ordenó relajarse. Mientras lo hacía, su mente se despejó, y ella volvió a ser muy consciente de su entorno. Ahora que ella había tenido tiempo para aceptar sus sentidos despiertos, llegó a la convicción de que quien había disparado el rifle no estaba cerca, después de todo. Es cierto que todavía podía sentir la presencia no deseada de los cazadores y escuchar sus botas golpeando en el suelo mientras medio caminaban, medio corrían a donde quiera que fueran, pero otros sonidos y formas de vida se interponían entre ella y ellos.

Una mirada a un árbol cercano reveló una hilera de hormigas subiendo por el lado sur. Un estudio de la tierra puso de manifiesto la apertura de la casa bajo tierra de donde las hormigas habían venido. Allí, entre unos helechos secos de verano, había una tela de araña elaborada y la araña amarilla, casi transparente, responsable de la obra de arte. Más lejos, un pájaro con garras a medio crecer en su nido, impaciente porque sus padres pusieran aún más comida en su boca abierta.

Ella vio a un búho durmiendo en la parte superior de un pino, oyó una serpiente que se deslizaba sobre la hierba baja. Ella siempre había sabido que compartía el bosque con un número incalculable de seres vivos, sólo que ella nunca había sido capaz de observar con tanta claridad.

Lo que estaba ocurriendo entre ella y Sasuke estaba cambiando eso.

No, ella corrigió. Sasuke era una parte vital de la transformación, pero no era el único responsable. A pesar de que lo que había estado experimentando la había desorientado, no le llevó mucho tiempo en reconocer el lugar donde había visto antes al puma. Él ya no estaba allí.

-¿Qué pasó? ¿Los disparos de rifle que hizo el cazador furtivo lo asustaron?

-Nada asusta al puma.

-¿Entonces, qué…- empezó, pero se detuvo con una imagen que llenaba su mente. Era como si ella estuviera corriendo en silencio al lado del depredador hacia el lugar donde el cazador había disparado su arma mortal. Cuando el puma se detuvo, ella hizo lo mismo, su aguda mirada en dirección hacia donde el puma estaba mirando.

Ahí. Desplomada y sin vida, en el fondo de una pendiente pronunciada, una cierva. El hombre responsable del asesinato estaba a unos metros, moviendo la cabeza y murmurando palabrotas.

-¡Maldita, maldita sea! ¡Que se joda, estaba seguro que era un macho esta vez!- levantando su pierna, el hombre la golpeo con su pesada bota en un lado. ¡Pedazo de mierda sin valor!

Rabia más fuerte que cualquier cosa que había experimentado alguna vez, se extendió por Hinata. Si hubiera podido, habría arrancado la garganta del hombre y lo dejaría morir desangrado. A su lado, el puma azoto su cola, y un fuerte grito gutural emergió. Con el sonido, el hombre abrió la boca y giró su rifle alrededor. Disparó dos veces en rápida sucesión, entonces o bien su rifle se atascó o se quedó sin balas. Agarró el arma como si fuera un garrote y comenzó a retroceder.

-¿Tú ves, No es así?- Preguntó Sasuke.

-Por supuesto- exclamó ella, y se estremeció cuando la realidad de lo que acababa de suceder cayó sobre ella. Algo, probablemente la voz y la presencia de Sasuke, la habían hecho retroceder hacia donde su cuerpo estaba. Ya no podía ver el cazador o el puma, y por suerte tampoco a la cierva asesinada.

-No entiendo-, gimió ella, luchando contra la sujeción de Sasuke.

**CONTINUARA….**

**VAYA LOS SENTIDOS DE HINATA SE HAN AGUDIZADO, QUE MÁS PASARÁ ENTRE ELLOS, ESTO Y MÁS LO VEREMOS EN EL SIGUIENTE CAPÍTULO, ESPERO QUE HAYA SIDO DE SU AGRADO, Y ME PREGUNTO YO A QUIEN NO LE GUSTARIA ESTAR EN EL LUGAR DE HINA JAJAJAJA, QUIERO DARLES LAS GRACIAS A AQUELLOS QUE HAN DEJADO REVIEWS Y A AQUELLOS QUE LE HAN DADO FOLLOW Y HAN PUESTO COMO SU FAVORITA A LA HISTORIA GRACIAS A: **Amit Roca, lobalunallena, hikari to seimei, lady-darkness-chan, kierinahana, muchas gracias y espero recibir algún review de ustedes n_n.

**MUCHAS GRACIAS A TODOS, AHORA GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS A:**

hikari to seimei: hola que bueno que te haya gustado la historia y si la historia es de Vonna Harper. La historia de jeques que tengo en mente son de Sharon Kendrik, espero que te siga gustando la historia y recibir más reviews tuyos.

Luna07: Hola que gusto volver a leerte, me alegra tanto que esta historia también te guste, y si Hinata ya se dejo llevar más y espero seguir recibiendo reviews tuyos en esta historia y en la de Chantaje mortal, a la cual no le has dejado ninguno buuu, jijiji cuídate mucho y espero te siga gustando la historia.

Magic ann love: O si Sasuke sabe manejar muy bien a Hinata, y quiere enseñarla a que utilice todos sus sentidos y se deje llevar por su lado animal grrrr jajajaja, no con un hombre asi como lo describe Vonna cualquiera se dejaría llevar por el instino y caerían sus resistencias y nos entregaríamos totalmente ufff, donde encontraremos uno asi jajajaja. Que bueno que te siga gustando la historia y espero seguir recibiendo reviews tuyos y de todos me animan mucho. Cuídate nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo. Xd

Tsu-chan: aquí esta la actualización, espero que también sea de tu agrado, jajaja, pues imagínatelo se ha de ver más sexi de lo normal jajajajaja. Mmmm jajaja espero seguir recibiendo reviews tuyos y que te haya gustado el capitulo nuevo nos estamos leyendo cuídate chaoooo.

**nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo, cuídense y si no dejan reiews los castigare en el nombre de la luna. Sayonara. n_n**


	6. Chapter 6

**HOLA MIS QUERIDOS LECTORES AQUÍ LES TRAIGO EL SIGUIENTE CAPITULO, ME DA MUCHO GUSTO RECIBIR SUS REVIEWS Y QUE LES ESTE GUSTANDO LA HISTORIA, PERDONEN EL ATRASO PERO ES QUE NO TENIA INTERNET PERO YA AQUÍ ESTA EL CAPITULO MAÑANA SUBO EL QUE SIGUE, ESPERO QUE SEA DE SU AGRADO ESTE CAPÍTULO Y QUE DE IGUAL MANERA CONTINUEN DEJANDO COMENTS.****LA HISTORIA ES DE VONNA HARPER, TODAAA LA HISTORIA ES DE ELLA, SÓLO CAMBIA EL NOMBRE DE LOS PERSONAJES, PERO TODA LA HISTORIA ES DE ELLA, LA TRAIGO PARA USTEDES CON EL AFÁN DE ENTRETENIMIENTO, SIN NINGÚN AFÁN DE LUCRO NI NADA POR EL ESTILO. ESPERO QUE SEA DE SU AGRADO Y DISFRUTEN LA LECTURA. LOS PERSONAJES DE NARUTO Y LA HISTORIA NO ME PERTENECEN, LA HISTORIA LE PERTENECE A VONNA HARPER.**

**ADVERTENCIA: ESTA HISTORIA CONTIENE ESCENAS DE SEXO EXPLÍCITO Y LENGUAJE ADULTO Y PUEDE SER CONSIDERADO OFENSIVO PARA ALGUNOS LECTORES, ASÍ QUE QUEDA BAJO SU RESPONSABILIDAD EL LEERLO.**

**CAPITULO SEIS**

Sasuke liberó sus brazos. Después de dar un masaje a las huellas que sus dedos habían dejado, él dirigió su atención a sus botas. Ella se sentó, con la alfombra del bosque presionando contra su trasero desnudo, mientras desataba su calzado de senderismo y tiraba de él. Lejos de resistir, ella observaba, fascinada por sus seguros, largos y fuertes dedos.

Y cuando le quitó los pantalones vaqueros y las bragas, ella simplemente se estudió. El suyo era el cuerpo de una mujer, nada espectacular, pero perfeccionado por una vida física. Si quería una página central, no había conseguido una. Pero si él necesitaba a alguien capaz de igualarlo a él…

—Tú no vas a salir corriendo, le dijo Sasuke y no era una pregunta.

Una perversa parte de ella anhelaba señalar que no estaba vestida cómo debería, para poder liberarse, pero su tono era demasiado serio para eso. Como ella negó con la cabeza, reconoció que lo que quedaba de su blusa y el sujetador no ocultaba nada. No importaba, la modestia no tenía nada que ver con este momento.

—La conexión — no sabía que sería así de fácil, que comenzaría a unirse a nosotros tan pronto.

Si ella se sentara con las piernas cruzadas, su coño se vería expuesto, en una desnuda invitación por lo que, aunque se dejó seducir, dejó las piernas estiradas al frente, inclinándose un poco para mantenerse en equilibrio. A pesar de la tierra áspera, su cuerpo seguía zumbando con las secuelas de sus manipulaciones.

—Así es —así es como tú pretendes, ¿qué? ¿Convencerme? ¿Seducirme? ¿Obligarme? Maldita sea, no sé lo que estoy hablando!.

—Vamos a hablar de mí entonces.

—Está bien

—Bien. —Él perdía un dedo entre sus pechos. —Yo necesito decirte lo que me sucedió, porque creo que va a ayudarte a entender lo que está pasando.

—Está bien.

—Todo empezó para mí como lo hizo para ti. Yo iba de excursión, sólo de excursión, esperando estar a millas de los cazadores furtivos, contento de estar lejos —Yo trabajo para el Departamento de Administración de Tierras - y la razón por la que adquirí una maestría en biología del bosque, fue porque incluyeron en mi puesto un nuevo reglamento federal y me sentía frustrado porque tenía que pasar tanto tiempo dentro.-Tenía los ojos vidriosos.-Estaba haciendo un montón de conciencia.

—¿Sobre qué?.-Lo alentó cuando él se quedó en silencio.

Una mano cálida y fuerte cayó sobre sus rodillas.

—Ya me había equivocado en mi elección de carrera y qué diablos podía hacer al respecto-. Alzó la cabeza. El aspecto feroz y desafiante.- Yo había hecho muchos malditos sacrificios para llegar a donde estaba profesionalmente y...

Entiendo. Cómo lo entiendo.

—¿Qué tipo de sacrificios?

—Personales. Permitir que la mujer que amaba saliera de mi vida porque yo puse el trabajo en primer lugar, mudándome a miles de kilómetros de mi familia, limitando las amistades.

Un estremecimiento enfrió un poco del fuego que su cercanía seguía alimentando en ella. También ella se había mudado, cruzando la mitad del país, para poder trabajar en un bosque nacional y que puso fin su compromiso, porque su novio no había entendido la atracción que el bosque ejercía en ella. Tenía pocos amigos, y sólo dos, ambos compañeros guardabosques, a los que podía llamar cercanos.

—¿Estabas tratando de decidir si quedarte con tu carrera?-, Preguntó ella.

—Sí. Lo que Complicaba mi decisión era un hecho simple: si yo daba la espalda a lo único que estaba capacitado para hacer, ¿cómo iba a ganarme la vida?

—Fue más que eso. Tú sabías que tenías que trabajar en el bosque para sentirte vivo.

Un momento atrás, sus ojos habían asumido esa lejana mirada, pero de inmediato, se agudizaron, y él la miró como si estuviera determinado a llegar hasta el fondo de su alma.

—Yo lo estoy diciendo, porque me siento de la misma manera.

Podrían ser las palabras más honestas que ella hubiera dicho. Su espalda había empezado a doler, lo que la llevó a doblar sus piernas para poder sentarse al estilo indio. Demasiado tarde, se dio cuenta de que había expuesto todo.

Su mirada viajó hacia abajo por su cuerpo, viendo lo que había revelado, y luego regresó a su rostro. Su erección luchó en su prisión.

—Yo estaba en conflicto-, dijo él-, Hablando conmigo mismo, tratando de acertar en el segundo intento de planear el resto de mi vida y llegando a ninguna parte.

—Lo siento.

—Yo no. Era algo que tenía que hacer. Una noche, poco después de que llegué aquí, yo no creo que me haya dormido más de unos minutos y me desperté justo cuando el sol estaba saliendo.-Él mordía su labio inferior. -Un puma estaba de pie, a no más de tres metros de distancia, mirándome, sólo mirando.

Dormir sola en el desierto nunca la había asustado, pero si se hubiera despertado para encontrar un puma tan cerca.

—¿Sólo mirando?

—No había nada agresivo o amenazante sobre su postura- Cuando él liberó su rodilla y se pasó la mano por el cabello enredado por el viento, comprendió lo mucho que la conexión entre el hombre y la bestia le había afectado. -Sentí que estaba tratando de comunicarse conmigo.

—¿Qué hiciste?

—Yo escuché. Y aprendí. Él no me dio opción, porque cuando traté de dejar lo que pensé que era su territorio, el me enfrentó paso-por-paso. Traté de ahuyentarlo, pero no funcionó. Yo ... maldición, apunté mi pistola contra él, y juro que él se rió.

¿Un puma riendo? Si alguien más lo hubiera dicho, ella también se habría reído.

—Estoy tratando de decidir si yo hubiera tenido miedo" admitió.

—¿Tienes tú miedo ahora?-El posó de nuevo su mano en la rodilla de ella, el contacto entre ellos sellado de manera ineludible.

—No

—No era yo. Nunca he creído en algo que no podía ver o analizar, y sin embargo siempre ha habido algo en el bosque, un sentido de intemporalidad, de tolerancia, inocencia y sabiduría al mismo tiempo. Como si una fuerza más allá de mi comprensión fuera responsable.

¡Oh, Dios, ¿eran realmente tan parecidos?

—Cómo si hubiera algo más grande que el hombre trabajando-sugirió.

—Sí. -Él apretó su rodilla.-Como si el hombre fuera pequeño e insignificante en comparación con la complejidad y la riqueza de un bosque.

Ella podría amarlo, sin hacer preguntas, se podría enamorar del desconocido que la había despojado de su libertad. Sacudida por la revelación, trató de recordar lo que había hecho con ella, pero eso hizo poco para debilitar la dificultad que había descubierto.

—Tú - ¿qué tiene esto que ver con un puma?

—Un montón. Yo creo - Infiernos, yo sé que el Espíritu Puma encontró ciertas cosas que buscaba en mí. Él no me acechó o intimido tanto como asegurarse de que nosotros compartíamos el mismo lugar. Yo quería caminar en una dirección, pero él me volvía hacia donde quería que yo fuera. Así es como me crucé con dos cuerpos de alce.

—¿Dos? ¡Eso es repugnante!"

—Lo es, pero eso no es todo- Deslizó la mano por su pierna, hasta rodear su tobillo. Fomentando y consolidando la relación entre ellos.-Hace un par de días, el espíritu puma me llevó a donde cientos de plantas de marihuana están creciendo. Había riego en el lugar y dos guardias de pie. El día antes de esto, el espíritu puma y yo exploramos una ladera que había sido recientemente talada. Cuando lleguen las lluvias, los surcos causados al arrastrar los árboles sobre el suelo van a erosionarse.

-—La tala ilegal, espetó ella, a pesar del calor palpitante que subía por su pierna.- La llamada regulación de los árboles semilleros que aún quedan en pie.

Aunque ella ya había sumado uno más uno, se estremeció.

—Este fue el robo de la madera, ¿no?

—En una escala grande Hinata, hasta ahora, he visto tres sitios de claros en zonas tan remotas, que dudo que nadie, excepto los llamados madereros, hayan estado allí en años.

¡Este bosque se encontraba bajo ataque! Y debido a una criatura o ser llamado por Sasuke el Espíritu Puma, le había sido entregada la prueba de la extensión de esa agresión.

—¿Entiendes a lo que quiero llegar?-Exigió conservando su tobillo apretado.

Tanto se arremolinaba a su alrededor, por lo menos un cazador sin corazón, los sembradores de marihuana, y la tala ilegal. En cuanto a por qué un caliente viento sexual estaba siendo arrastrado por debajo de su vientre…

—¿Qué quiere de ti el Espíritu Puma?.-Antes de que él pudiera contestar, ella meneó la cabeza.-No te molestes. Yo sé la respuesta. Él - ¡No puedo creer que estoy diciendo esto! - él quiere que tú repares lo que está mal, para proteger el bosque que es su casa.

—Sí.

Miraba fijamente, y sin embargo no lo miraba, ella respiró profundamente. Si bien siempre se mantuvo firme ante ella misma y lo que creía, nunca había pensado de sí misma como una alborotadora o activista. Esta vez, sin embargo, ella estaba también profundamente en esto, estando satisfecha con nada menos que la verdad absoluta.

—¿Y yo, Sasuke? ¿Cómo entro en esto?

Fosas nasales dilatadas, él levantó la barbilla.

—No puedo hacerlo solo. No quiero hacerlo.

—¿Hacer qué?-, Preguntó ella y cerró los ojos para poder concentrarse plenamente en las palabras, que ella sintió cambiarían su vida.

—Proteger el bosque, detener a los que le están haciendo daño.

—¡Dilo!- Dijo bruscamente.- ¡Maldito seas, dilo! ¿Cómo te propones poner fin a lo que el espíritu puma te mostró

—Mírame-, ordenó. Él estaba más allá de la belleza, más allá de ser apuesto. Al igual que el puma que había estado observando, Sasuke simbolizaba todo lo que era salvaje y real, sobre la parte del mundo que más amaba.

—¿Por qué crees que me aproximé de la manera que lo hice?- Sacudió la cabeza para indicar las manos atadas.

—No podía llevarte por la senda a la manera del Espíritu Puma, como él hizo conmigo. No importa lo duro que traté de escapar, yo no podía luchar contra el poder del Espíritu Puma sobre mí, pero si yo intentara sus técnicas, tendrías que dispararme.

—Nunca he apuntado a nadie con mi pistola.

—Pero lo harías, si creyeras que tu vida estaba en peligro.

—¿Podría? Probablemente. ¿Cuál es tu punto?

—Yo te he mirado durante mucho tiempo, antes de acercarme a ti.

Desconcertada, ella comenzó a alejarse inclinándose, sólo para comenzar a perder el equilibrio. Agarrándola por la cintura, la atrajo hacia sí. Tal vez debería haber resistido, pero no cuando él la colocó entre la V de sus piernas, para que su espalda y sus brazos estuvieran contra su pecho y la estrecho entre sus brazos, envolviéndola en su calor.

—Hinata, el Espíritu Puma ha encontrado la manera de hacerme creer en él, pero yo no podía hacerte lo mismo, así que elegí otro camino.

—Encendiéndome-¿Por qué no había mencionado que la capturó, desarmo, ató y desnudó?

—Sí.

—Tú creíste que yo era ¿Qué? - ¿muy caliente? - Que yo caería de rodillas y te adoraría al momento en que... tú sabes.

—Tienes todo el derecho a tomarlo como mi falta de técnica. Pero el punto es, que quiero a mi lado a alguien que tenga los mismos valores que yo, que comparta el mismo compromiso.

Aunque sabía que él estaba hablando acerca de hacer lo que fuera necesario, para detener el ataque en el bosque, ella no se atrevió a pedir detalles.

—Podrías haberlo pedido ¿sabes?

—¿Podría haberte mantenido aquí?

Tenía razón, maldita sea. En el momento en que hubiera estrechado su mano y comenzado a decirle acerca de cómo un animal de cuatro patas le había mostrado lo que un puñado de malvados estaban o habían estado haciendo, ella habría arrojado su "adiós" por encima del hombro y habría corrido lejos de un loco. De la forma en que había efectuado las cosas, caminar había sido la última cosa que ella podría - o quería - hacer.

¿Qué estaba haciendo ella acurrucándose contra él? Había conseguido estimular algo más que su cabeza. Ella tenía la sensación de que estaba naciendo, ella estaba pidiéndole otra vez su ropa y su libertad. Una vez que tuviera esos atavíos esenciales en su lugar, le pediría una prueba de lo que él y el Espíritu Puma habían explorado. Entonces ella y Sasuke podrían formular un plan, llamar a las autoridades, y ver la rueda de la justicia girar.

Sólo que estas ruedas no siempre giran.

A veces los chicos malos ganan.

**CONTINUARA….**

**Muchas revelaciones se han dado en este capítulo, que más pasara entre ellos, al fin entraran en contacto más intimo ya se harán suyos mutuamente jajaaj esto y mas en el siguiente capitulo, espero que haya sido de su agrado y que sigan dejando reviews. Gracias a aquellos que le han dado follow a la historia y que la han puesto como su favorita y espero que se animen a dejar reviews. Gracias por sus reviews a:**

Magic ann love: sin lugar a dudas cualquiera estar en el lugar de Hina, o si y los pumas son animales muy bellos, me fascinan y estar con Sasuke a punto de descubrir los placeres más salvajes uff fascinadas y felices seriamos jajaja, a mi también me gustan mucho los animales y me molesta que los maltraten me choca esa gente. Espero que te haya gustado el capitulo y seguir recibienfo reviews tuyos mi querida amiga cuídate mucho nos leemos pronto adiosin.

Luna07: Pues si Hina ya agudizo muchas cosas jajaja, pero con ese hombre quien no, si en los primeros capis dejaste unos coments pero aunq sea uno deja no me abandones jiji, espero seguir recibiendo reviews tuyos amiga y que te haya gustado el capi. Cuídate mucho abrazos.

hikari to seimei: oh si manita arriba todas las que desean estar en el lugar de hina jajajaja, si te recomiendo que lo consigas es muy bueno yo lo tengo jajajaja, parte de mi biblioteca personal jajaja, espero que te siga gustando la historia y que sigas dejando reviews cuídate mucho chaooo.

Sadie321: jajaja si no te gustaría tener un guía asi? Jajajaja, sería muy bueno donde podremos conseguirlo jajaja. Espero seguir recibiendo reviews tuyos cuídate chaooo.

**ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO EL CAPITULO Y NOS VEMOS EN EL SIGUIENTE CAPITULO, DEJEN REVIEWS O LOS CASTIGARE EN EL NOMBRE DE LA LUNA JAJAJAJ CUIDENSE MUCHO ADIOS.**

**CAMBIO Y FUERA.**


	7. Chapter 7

**HOLA MIS QUERIDOS LECTORES AQUÍ LES TRAIGO EL SIGUIENTE CAPITULO, ME DA MUCHO GUSTO RECIBIR SUS REVIEWS Y QUE LES ESTE GUSTANDO LA HISTORIA, MAÑANA SUBO EL QUE SIGUE, ESPERO QUE SEA DE SU AGRADO ESTE CAPÍTULO Y QUE DE IGUAL MANERA CONTINUEN DEJANDO HISTORIA ES DE VONNA HARPER, TODAAA LA HISTORIA ES DE ELLA, SÓLO CAMBIA EL NOMBRE DE LOS PERSONAJES, PERO TODA LA HISTORIA ES DE ELLA, LA TRAIGO PARA USTEDES CON EL AFÁN DE ENTRETENIMIENTO, SIN NINGÚN AFÁN DE LUCRO NI NADA POR EL ESTILO. ESPERO QUE SEA DE SU AGRADO Y DISFRUTEN LA LECTURA. LOS PERSONAJES DE NARUTO Y LA HISTORIA NO ME PERTENECEN, LA HISTORIA LE PERTENECE A VONNA HARPER.**

**ADVERTENCIA: ESTA HISTORIA CONTIENE ESCENAS DE SEXO EXPLÍCITO Y LENGUAJE ADULTO Y PUEDE SER CONSIDERADO OFENSIVO PARA ALGUNOS LECTORES, ASÍ QUE QUEDA BAJO SU RESPONSABILIDAD EL LEERLO.**

**CAPITULO SIETE**

Los brazos de Sasuke le proporcionaban un capullo sensual para que ella yaciera. Su fuerza le recordó las diferencias entre el hombre y la mujer y su polla presionando otra vez contra sus nalgas... ¿Cómo podía siquiera pensar en moverse de ese firme e innegable contacto? Podría haber liberado sus piernas, pero ella seguía siendo su prisionera, y ella no estaba segura si lo querría de otra manera.

¿Cómo podría estar rodeada de un virtual desconocido y sentirlo tan bien, tan correcto?, estaba bien si no arañaba la superficie. Era su culpa - y la de ella por dormir solos durante tanto tiempo - Era también una cuestión de haber conocido a un hombre algo diferente de los que ella había conocido antes, uno que creía en algo que él llamó Espíritu Puma y que había tomado la decisión de poner montañas, valles, riachuelos y lagos por encima de sus propias necesidades y deseos.

Le estaba pidiendo comprender sus creencias y valores, para aceptar la idea de justicia de un depredador.

Darle la espalda a su vida.

¿Podría?

—Una pregunta — Tuvo que forzar las palabras y luchar contra la presión de su piel contra la suya. —Si tú vieras al cazador furtivo en este momento, ¿qué harías?

Tal vez debería haber anticipado su silencio. Y tal vez debería haber esperado que trataría de atraerla aún más hacia su mundo, sus valores y creencias, pero ninguna de esas cosas podrían haberla preparado para un pulgar sobre el pezón derecho y una callosa palma de la mano cubriendo el izquierdo.

—No estoy buscando un cazador furtivo —, murmuró deslizando su aliento a través de su pelo, en la parte superior de la cabeza. —Te estoy sosteniendo.

Estaba derritiéndose y es más le gustaba.

—Sé qué haces

—Y tú me estás dejando.

—¿Crees que yo podría rechazarte? Mis manos están atadas.

—¿Quieres que te libere?

Libre, ella tendría de regreso su vida, cuerpo y pensamientos. Libre, ella tendría que tomar la decisión de quedarse o alejarse de él.

—No, no todavía.

El gruño, y contra toda razón, ella descanso la parte posterior de la cabeza en su pecho.

—Cuando te vi por primera vez el puma me había guiado a ti, casi me volví loco tratando de decidir cómo o si debería aproximarme a ti. Además, no estoy seguro de que debería estarte contando esto.

Incluso con el calor causado por sus manos recorriéndola y provocando que sus pechos palpitaran más, ella asintió con la cabeza.

—Sasuke, ya hemos compartido más de lo que la mayoría de la gente hace en la vida.

Tenía la boca apretada contra la parte superior de la cabeza.

—En esencia, le pregunté al puma qué haría si él fuera yo. Su respuesta fue… era como si yo estuviera flotando por encima de él mientras se acercaba a un puma hembra.

—¿Estaba en celo?

—¿Qué?

Ella respiró hondo, no porque lo necesitara, pero expandiendo sus pulmones y aumentado el contacto entre ellos. Que atrevido era él con su cuerpo, como si tuviera todo el derecho al mismo. Y lo fácil que ella estaba permitiéndole hacerlo. —He visto el apareamiento de pumas, si eso es lo que vas a decirme

—Lo está. — Dicho esto, presiono las palmas de sus manos sobre sus pezones y apretó ligeramente, reclamándola.

Algo acerca de su toque posesivo la capturo llevándola dentro de sí misma y más allá. Inundada en la sensación, ella viajó mentalmente hacia donde Sasuke y el puma habían estado. Oyó el salvaje grito sobrenatural de un puma macho aproximándose a una hembra receptiva. En lugar de tratar de huir de otro depredador que pesaba más del doble que ella, la hembra se detuvo y se volvió hacia su perseguidor. Su grito primal igualó al de él, y él se acercó sigilosamente. En el último momento, ella giró y se movió rápidamente por el camino, con él en excitada y ruidosa persecución. Segundos después, el la alcanzó y se abalanzó sobre ella, para detenerla. Gruñendo en lo que sonaba como la furia y el miedo mezclados entre sí, ella mordió y arañó, pero el macho fácilmente la empujo hacia el suelo. Capturándola.

Una vez que ella estaba atrapada debajo de él, dejó de luchar y retorció su pesada cola a un lado, permitiendo que el macho introdujera su polla en ella. Su expresión se convirtió en una de aceptación y placer. Incluso cuando el mordió en la parte posterior de su cuello, ella sólo clavó las uñas en la tierra. Sus gruñidos se convirtieron en un ronroneo fuerte.

Eso es lo que Sasuke había tenido la intención de hacer con ella. Había corrido derribándola - o en este caso la ató - y luego él iba a usar su cuerpo y sexualidad para dominarla.

—Es un acto salvaje —, ella finalmente pensó que decir. Si quería, podía hundir sus dientes en el dorso de las manos de Sasuke. Incluso cuando ella rechazó la idea, se preguntó qué se sentiría al chillar, morder y arañar, mientras que la masculina polla de este humano la reclamaba.

—Uno creado por animales, no por seres humanos

—Pero lo que está pasando con el bosque es la obra de animales, aunque de dos patas, pero igual animales. Bestias.

Ella no podía negar esto, así como no podía negar sentirse como si estuviera abriéndose y extendiéndose. Sasuke estaba en todas partes, encima y alrededor de ella. Peligrosa como era, le encantaba la sensación de que ella le pertenecía. Una pequeña voz le advertía que acceder al sexo entre ellos, era sólo el inicio de alguna cosa que podría cambiar algo fundamental en ella, pero ¿cómo podía ella estar pensando más allá de ese momento?

Ella necesitaba que chupara su coño. Él podía tirarla al suelo y montarla como el puma hizo con su compañera, y ella se lo permitiría. Maldición, dada la forma en que ella se estaba sintiendo, le suplicaría que entrara a la fuerza en ella!

¿Era eso lo que quería? Reflexionó, cuando colocaba un brazo sobre su pecho y la apretaba contra él. Su mano ahora libre, vagaba sobre su cintura, avanzando poco a poco hacia abajo, debilitándola y suavizándola.

¿Por qué no? Maldita sea, ¿por qué no? Las reglas humanas que había vivido siempre, no existían aquí. El espíritu puma estaba al mando, y ella necesitaba desesperadamente abrirse a sus mensajes.

Sus dones.

Haría frente a las consecuencias más tarde.

Un sonido nostálgico que recordaba a un murmullo satisfecho, se escapó de sus labios y ella extendió sus piernas y levantó sus nalgas del suelo. Un profundo sonido comenzó a estallar en su pecho. Entonces el silencio descendió.

Incapaz de mantener su posición, se sentó de nuevo, pero manteniendo las piernas abiertas. Como sabía que el haría, respondió a su llamada. Abajo, abajo, abajo se deslizaron sus dedos, se resbalaron y luego pasaron más allá de su monte, besando el borde de sus labios, rozando apenas su entrada, parando y descansando allí.

Ella no podía detenerse, no podía pensar, ¡no podía permanecer quieta! Luchando contra un grito de hambre, su pelvis inclinada hacia él. Al mismo tiempo, ella bajó la cabeza y arrastro sus dientes sobre el brazo que encerraba sus pechos.

Mascullando algo que no eran palabras, libero sus pechos sólo para levantar su barbilla y forzar su cabeza hacia atrás.

—No te muevas —, advirtió. —Yo estoy haciendo todo.

¿Cuándo iba a ser su turno?

Aún más importante, ¿quería ella algún tipo de responsabilidad?

Algo, la tensión probablemente, se deslizó fuera de ella, dejándola aún más flexible y receptiva, más allá de las palabras. Su existencia comenzaba y terminaba en este pequeño pedazo de tierra, sus límites definidos por su captor, su compañero.

Él la había derrotado, vencido y ahora estaba jugando con ella. A ella le encantaba el juego, amaba ser el centro de su mundo y teniendo su atención totalmente en ella. Siendo un desnudo y receptivo animal.

Para vivir el momento.

A pesar de que ella comenzó a frotar su culo contra su erección, reconoció la calidad de otro de sus pensamientos. Sus dedos podrían ser sumergidos en ella, él podría recoger el regalo de sus fluidos y luego bañar su coño con ellos, pero una parte de su mente debía estar en el Espíritu Puma, mientras que más células cerebrales eran atraídas hacia la necesidad de procesar las órdenes para detener el asalto del bosque. Y aunque su cerebro no estaba prestando atención a la presión de machacar en su polla, otras partes de su anatomía sí.

La mano que había estado en la barbilla resbalo hacia abajo para cubrir su clavícula. El esperaba, estaba a punto de sostener sus senos otra vez, ella se apoyó hacia atrás. Mientras ella lo hacía, él presiono hacia abajo hasta que su espalda, atrapada en sus brazos descansaba sobre el muslo izquierdo. El la llevó más hacia atrás, hasta que su cabeza colgaba cerca del suelo. No contento con su dominio total, el paso sus botas por abajo de sus pies y le abrió las piernas empujando contra la parte interna de sus tobillos. Abierta como estaba, no podía levantar las piernas lo suficiente para liberar sus pies.

Con su cuerpo curvado sobre ella, hizo fácil para él trabajar su coño con las dos manos. Reconocer su fuerza y control, la ponía nerviosa y la debilitaba, y sería increíblemente fácil para él hacer cualquier cosa que deseara. Pero una diminuta voz de cautela que apenas manifestaba: ¿Cómo podría ser que ella necesitara esto? ¡Necesitaba esto!

Con qué suavidad y maestría él separaba los labios de su sexo. Aunque su coño se sacudía y pulsaba, una parte de ella flotaba. Los ojos de su mente observaron como él se extendía ante ella como brisa de la montaña. Su mojado y enrojecido coño se abría, sus misterios al descubierto. Un dedo masculino se deslizó en la cueva que quedó expuesta. Ella tembló, se estremeció, gimió. Incluso con la sangre corriendo de nuevo a la cabeza, el fuego interno que calentaba su coño, parecía no tener fin.

Ella había sido invadida y reclamada, tomando y recibiendo placer. Su clítoris se había convertido en un hormigueo de inquietud y necesidad, e incluso estaba gritando, con un silencioso y salvaje grito. Ella aceptó su hambre. ¡Necesitaba llegar al orgasmo! ¡Necesitaba el Clímax! Al mismo tiempo, la mitad de ella creía que podría danzar en el borde de la liberación, hasta que la luna apareciera en el cielo. Disfrutando y con un impaciente gruñido de hambre, se envolvió alrededor de él hasta que poco más importaba.

Allí estaba él, capturándola en su terreno y convirtiéndola en su mascota, su juguete, su pronto-a-ser-pareja. La había capturado dentro de ese lugar oscuro y febril. Todo era físico ahora, con sus pezones duros-como-el-infierno y los pechos que se sentían como si fueran a explotar. Ella no pensaba. Ella existía. Sintiendo todo.

Otra vez, él seguía entrando y saliendo con sus potentes dedos, dedos toscos por el trabajo, suavizados con sus jugos, llegando más y más profundamente, provocando que sus terminaciones nerviosas se mantuvieran anhelantes por el alivio de una larga, engrosada y caliente polla. Y sin embargo, los dedos no eran suficiente, no estaban lo bastante lejos.

—Por favor, por favor, por favor. — Era casi imposible de soportar.

—¿Qué quieres, Hinata? Dime, ¿qué es lo que estás pidiendo?

—¡Tú! — Los músculos de su coño apresándolo, llevándolo más lejos todavía, tratando de atraparlo en su interior. —¡Te necesito!

—¿Esto? —Él curvo sus dedos, deslizando sus cortas uñas sobre los hinchados y sensibles lados de su coño. —¿Es esto lo que tú necesitas?

—No es suficiente, ¡maldito seas!, no es suficiente.- Impulsada por la desesperación en su voz, ella luchó para sentarse.

—¡No! — Él puntualizo su mando, presionando con su codo en la cintura. —No hasta que comprendas

—¿Qué? ¿Que eres más fuerte que yo? — Ella trató de morderlo, pero se perdió en sus brazos. —¡Ya entiendo! ¡Está bien! ¿Eso te hace sentir superior? ¿Lo hace?.

—Esto no es acerca de mí. —Su voz se volvió baja y seductora. Y ahora dos dedos descansaban dentro de ella, llevándola más cerca de ese borde maravilloso y abrumador. —Esto es acerca de nosotros siendo uno.

—¡No es así! — Si dejara de sonar tan desesperada, ¡maldita sea! —No es suficiente, ¡maldita sea! No lo suficiente.

—Muéstrame entonces — murmuró, mientras sus dedos comenzaban a moverse reclamando. —¿Cómo propones que nos volvamos uno?

¿Uno? ¿Promesa o amenaza?

A pesar de la increíble distracción, ella descubrió muy dentro de ella, lo que le quedaba de cordura. El sudor brillando en su cuello, pecho, parte baja de la espalda y detrás de las rodillas.

—Permíteme llegar. Por favor.

En lugar de hacer caso a su petición, él la estimuló, los dedos deslizándose más y más rápido, empujándola a lo alto de la montaña otra vez.

—¡Por favor! ¡Por favor! ¡Por favor! ¡Por favor! —gritaba ella. La voz era de alguien que ella nunca había sido, una hambrienta y ardiente perra en celo. Una persona aterrada. -¡Es tu turno! Quiero - necesito traerte a - a donde estoy.

Él quería mantener las cosas como estaban. Ella percibió el macho depredador en él, el primitivo amo de las mujeres. Sin decir nada, sin respirar, el inclinó la pierna que le estaba sujetando, hasta que ella fue capaz de sentarse. Sacó sus dedos de ella y los chupo provocando que su coño llorara de necesidad. Ella se inclinó hacia adelante y esperó hasta que su cabeza dejó de palpitar. Tal vez nada podría romper su profundo silencio, eso iba más allá de su comprensión.

Esperaba que su cordura surgiera con claridad y fuerza, manifestándose siempre que la necesitara. Paso a paso ella sabía que lo podría hacer. Manteniendo su rostro impasible y los músculos de su coño apretados, ella se apartó de Sasuke y se puso de rodillas.

—Tú tienes miedo, — le dijo, su voz en un susurro. Miró a su alrededor en busca del puma. Nada. Había dejado que ellos resolvieran esto sin él. Para que ella se enfrentara a sí misma. —Mientras que físicamente me controles, tu creerás que es todo lo que necesitas hacer, pero ¿qué sucederá una vez que yo sea libre?.

Su pestañeo la despojo del brillo de sus increíbles ojos.

—Tal vez te voy a mantener conmigo para siempre.

—No, no lo harás. Sin embargo mira lo que existe entre nosotros. —A pesar del hambre que consumía el interior de sus muslos, ella se negó a ser distraída.

—Estoy desnuda. —Un encogimiento de hombros sirvió para desechar el sujetador y la camisa que habían estado amontonados y contenidos en torno a los brazos.

—No te puedo tocar mientras que tú puedes hacer lo que quieras conmigo.

—Si yo estuviera haciendo lo que realmente quiero, tu estarías debajo de mí.

Debajo de mí. Extendido para mí. ¡Oh, Dios!

—Entonces hazlo. Conviértete en un puma y llevarme a la tierra. Extiende mis piernas y penetra en mí — La imagen de un acto sexual duro y crudo, le seco la garganta y empapó su coño. —Estoy segura como el infierno que no podría detenerte. — Mirándolo, se volvió para que pudiera ver las manos atadas. — Has estado diciéndome alguna tontería sobre necesitarme para ayudarte a enfrentar a quienes están poniendo en peligro esta montaña, pero eso no es todo.

—¿No es así?

—¡No! Esa es tu excusa para no hacer lo que debes. Tú has estado aquí tanto tiempo, que te volviste más antisocial. Te has convertido en un animal. Y ahora estas tratando de hacerme lo mismo.

Algo se apoderó de sus facciones, capas oscuras de emoción que ella no podía penetrar. Ella no tenía miedo de él, tanto como de su disgusto. Cuando se levantó, la diferencia de tamaño se estrelló contra ella junto con la prueba ineludible de su corpulencia y fuerza. De todos modos, su cuerpo tenía una sola reacción: ella lo quería. Lo necesitaba. En cuanto a su mente…

Sus pasos eran lentos y constantes, como si telegrafiando sus intenciones destruyera la distancia entre ellos. Con cada uno, ella se envolvía en calor y energía. Cuando no quedaba ya espacio entre ellos, la tomó de los brazos y la giró hacia él. De pie, con su espalda hacia él y sus posesivos dedos en su carne, Ella no conocía nada sobre la tierra que la pudiera alejar de este hombre. No ahora.

Dedos seguros operaron rápidamente en los nudos El resultado fue flujo de sangre reavivada, incendiándola, provocada por sus calientes manos. No es que importara. Volviendo hacia atrás en todo, dejó que sus prendas inútiles se deslizaran hasta el suelo. Él la miraba, la intensidad de nuevo oscureciendo sus ojos y arrojando su cuerpo a otra ola de deseo. A pesar de su aturdimiento, causado por las puntas de sus dedos, ella alcanzó los botones de su camisa. No llevaba una camiseta, y tan pronto como pudo, ella apoyó las palmas de las manos contra el pecho del hombre de la montaña. Él era horrorosamente alto, tan fuerte, tan cálido y vivo.

Y sin ella, tan solo.

¡No pienses en eso, no!

Sin alejar su mirada de él, ella terminó de desabotonar la camisa y tiró de ella por la cintura, se la quitó y la depositó en la parte superior de su ropa. Sus uñas aferraron sus vaqueros y después intentaron abrir su cremallera. Para entonces, sus manos apretaban su pelo en un puño.

—Es mi turno, — le dijo ella. —Tú has tenido tiempo más que suficiente para hacer lo que creías que tenías que hacerme. Tú tuviste éxito y yo necesito esto ¿Cómo? Yo no lo sé.

Cayó de rodillas ante él, se agarró de la cintura del pantalón y le sacó los pantalones y calzoncillos fuera de sus caderas y hacia abajo. ¡Ahí está! Su oscura y dura polla en toda su gloria.

Con la boca seca de nuevo, ella se dejó caer sobre sus nalgas y se quedó mirando lo que quería ver, tocar y sentir dentro de ella desde el momento en que había conocido su existencia.

—Increíble —murmuró ella, Su boca cerca de su vientre, humedeciéndolo con su cálido aliento. —Hermoso.

—Tu – Yo nunca he -

—¿Nunca oíste hablar a una mujer acerca de tu polla? —Tomándolo con valor – estaba necesitándolo - en su mano, ella recorrió la brillante y lisa cabeza con sus labios. —Es la verdad.

Ella había conservado los dedos en su ropa, lo que le hacía fácil jalarla hasta el final de los tobillos, donde se lo impidieron sus botas de montaña. El dejar sus piernas indefensas, estaban volviendo inútiles las de ella, pero no era por eso que lo había desnudado. En el fondo, ella necesitaba su cuerpo.

Animal. Me he convertido en un animal.

Manteniendo su equilibrio sujeta a sus caderas, ella se inclinó hacia un lado y hacia adelante, con cuidado de no tocar su pene. Dado su tamaño y posición, y sobre todo con ella temblando de necesidad, no fue fácil, pero este era su viaje, su exploración, su locura.

Maldita sea, pero la piel alrededor de su escroto era suave. Por mucho que le gustaba arrastrar sus labios contra la seda caliente, hacerlo puso a prueba su autocontrol e hizo casi imposible mantener su atención fuera de los insistentes mensajes que su coño emitía. Utilizó su lengua húmeda para pintar su vientre. Cuando él tomó aliento y aumento el dominio sobre su pelo, ella puso la lengua en su ombligo, su cara tan cerca, que su olor se adentraba en ella por sus poros. Su pene presionando contra su barbilla.

—Maldita seas, maldita seas —él siseó. —Tú no deberías estar libre.

—No digas eso. — Su boca estaba ahora inmóvil sobre su polla, y ella expelió su aliento en soplos ásperos.

Su falta de respuesta la molestaba, pero no podía concentrarse en lo que él pudiera estar pensando, cuando su fuego interior resistió todos sus esfuerzos para controlarlo. Cediendo, ella liberó la cadera para poder deslizar sus manos entre sus piernas. Su pulgar infaliblemente encontró el agujero húmedo y listo. No cedió a penetrar su abertura, se contentó con frotar el lado del pulgar entre los labios de su coño.

Su boca, abierta, extendiéndose para sujetar su polla, cerrándose alrededor, tomando tanto de él como pudo. Respirando por la nariz, se balanceaba entre la conciencia de su boca llena y su coño vacío.

—Maldita seas, maldita seas — gritaba él. Su agarre en su pelo suelto, y ella sabía que él estaba tratando de estudiar su intento de masturbación.

El poder no se había trasladado a ella después de todo. En cambio, la había destrozado y derretido, dejándola a la deriva e inundada de necesidad. Su polla llenándola, la calentó, la trajo tan malditamente cerca de él, que el miedo mordisqueaba en los bordes. Luchar contra esto, debería estarla distrayendo. En lugar de eso, ella se estaba hundiendo cerca de él, abriéndose a él, perdiéndose a sí misma.

Este hombre había hecho más que robar su ropa y su libertad, él la había llevado a un lugar, en el que nunca había estado antes. Y ahora que ella lo tenía, no necesitaba nada para explorar ese lugar, ese mundo. A él.

¡Cuidado! No te pierdas.

El sabor y la textura de él, cubría su lengua y el interior de sus mejillas y acabó con su prudencia. Su cabeza tocaba la parte posterior de la garganta, y aunque nunca se había sentido muy cómoda con sus habilidades de sexo oral, ella había liberado fácilmente su mente de actuaciones pasadas. Su boca, lengua y garganta eran su regalo para su polla. Ella los dio libremente, con orgullo, su lengua girando alrededor de su anchura y longitud. El acto era a la vez extraño y familiar, una experiencia que la atormentaba, que la distraía de su propio placer. Con su conducta audaz, estaba haciendo una mentira su anterior esclavitud, chupaba y lamía hasta que, desde lo profundo de su interior, retumbó su gemido.

Tal vez él quería que ella diera marcha atrás, hasta que hubiera recuperado el autocontrol, pero ¿cómo podía después de lo que él la había hecho pasar? Aunque ella lo dejó deslizarse lentamente fuera de su cueva caliente, en lugar de esperar por él para hacer el siguiente movimiento, ella tomó su polla en la mano.

—¿Qué haces?

—Lo que me gusta, — replicó ella. —Es mi turno, maldita sea, es mi turno.

—Es el infierno

—Deja de protestar, ¿Quieres que te amordace? -le dijo Hinata

Su risa llevaba la misma cantidad de diversión y tensión sexual, pero al menos dejó de protestar. El caliente y duro peso en la palma fue un regalo, la prueba de su confianza en ella. Sí, ella comprendió lo frágil que era la confianza, pero sin embargo era preciosa.

No te pierdas, ¡no!

Sacudida por una ola de emoción que se negó a examinar, ella se bajó aún más, inclinando la cabeza hacia un lado, y chupando sus bolas. El contraste entre ellas y su polla era a la vez enorme e inexistente. Su polla, diseñada para la penetración era dura, mientras que lo que ahora llenaba su boca le hizo pensar en húmeda y flexible seda. Su futuro estaba en las bolas ocultas, sus hijos no nacidos esperando por la vida.

¿Por eso se sintió tan conmovida? ¿No porque sus acciones eran tan íntimas, sino porque ahora acunaba su inmortalidad?

¡Demasiado! ¡Maldita sea, Demasiado!

**CONTINUARA!**

**UFFF ¿QUE LES PARECIO ESTE CAPITULO? MUY EXCITANTE JAJAJA, ENTRETENIDO, MUY BUENO JAJAJAJA, SIN LUGAR A DUDAS LOS INSTINTOS MAS PRIMITIVOS DE HINATA HAN NACIDO, BUENO ESE HOMBRE HARIA QUE NACIERA ESO Y MÁS, JAJAJAJA. VEREMOS QUE PASA EN EL SIGUIENTE CAPITULO, MUY BUENA COMPENETRACION LA QUE TIENEN AMBOS AUNQUE HINA AUN NO LA ENTIENDA MUY BIEN. QUIERO DARLES LAS GRACIAS A TODOS AQUELLOS QUE DEJARON REVIEWS SON UNAS LECTORAS MARAVILLOSAS, ESPERO Y SIGAN DEJANDO REVIEWS Y QUE CONTINUEN DISFRUTANDO LA LECTURA, ESPERO QUE SE DEN LA VUELTA POR UNA NUEVA QUE VOY A SUBIR LEAN EL PRIMER CAPITULO Y ME DAN SU OPINION, CUIDENSE MUCHO LOS QUIERO HORA DE AGRADECER LOS REVIEWS A:**

Sadie321: SIN LUGAR A DUDAS LOS GUIAS DE HOY YA NO SON ASI, JAJAJAJA, AHORA SON ABURRIDOS Y NADA SALVAJES JAJAJAJA, PUES COMO VES NO AGUANTO MUCHO MÁS Y VEREMOS MÁS ACCIÓN PROXIMAMENTE JAJAJAJA. CUIDATE MUCHO Y ESPERO QUE TE HAYA GUSTADO EL CAPITULO Y QUE SIGAS DEJANDO COMENTS YA QUE ESTOS MOTIVAN A CONTINUAR.

Magic ann love: QUE BUENO QUE TE GUSTO EL OTRO CAPITULO, SIN LUGAR A DUDAS SAUKE ES SALVAJE PERO UN SALVAJE TIERNO, SENSUAL Y AMOROSO JIJIJI. ESPERO QUE ESTE CAPITULO TAMBIEN TE GUSTE Y QUE SIGAS DEJANDO REVIEWS ME ANIMAN MUCHO. CUIDATE.

Hinaru: HOLA SI NO TE PREOCUPES LO BUENO ES QUE YA DEJASTE REVIEWS NUEVAMENTE, Y SI CUANDO SE PONE PESADO EL TRABAJO ES TAN DIFICIL LEER LAS HISTORIAS Y COMENTAR, PERO ECHALE MUCHAS GANAS Y MUCHA SUERTE EN TU TRABAJO QUE BUENO QUE TUVISTE UN TIEMPO PARA HACERLO, SI ES MUY DIFICIL ENCONTRAR BUENAS NOVELAS, A MI ME GUSTA MUCHO LEER Y CADA NOVELA QUE ENCUENTRO Y ME ATRAPA SIN LUGAR A DUDAD FORMA PARTE DE MI COLECCIÓN, Y ME GUSTA MUCHO COMPARTIRLAS CON USTEDES POR ESO SIEMPRE LES DIGO DE QUIEN ES LA HISTORIA POR SI TIENEN LA OPORTUNIDAD Y LA CONSIGAN, ESPERO QUE TE SIGA GUSTANDO LA HISTORIA. NO LOS CHICOS DE HOY EN DIA NO SON ASI, SON MÁS TORPES LA MAYORIA JAJAJAJA, Y NO LES INTERESA LOS SENTIMIENTOS DE LAS CHICAS JAJAJA Y NO SON TAN SEXIS Y SALVAJES JAJAJA, O SI SASUKE ES EL HOMBRE DESEADO DE CUALQUIERA BUENO ES QUE YA TE PUSISTE AL CORRIENTE EN LA HISTORIA JIJI, Y SI UN HOMBRE ASI LO DESEAMOS LA MAYORIA, PERO ¿Dónde PODREMOS ENCONTRAR UNO ASI?MMM LASTIMA, HINA ES UNA SUERTUDOTA QUE LO APROVECHE Y LO HAGA SUYO MUCHAS VECES JAJAJAJA. SEGUIRE ESPERANDO TUS REVIEWS QUE ME ANIMAN MUCHO Y SON MUY BUENOS JIJI, NOS LEEMOS EN EL SIGUIENTE CAPITULO, CUIDATE MUCHO Y TE MANDO UN ABRAZOTE. Y MUCHA SUERTE EN TU TRABAJO. FIGHTING!

**MUCHAS GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS ME HACEN MUY FELIZ, ESPERO QUE ESTE CAPITULO LES HAYA GUSTADO Y QUE SIGAN DEJANDO REVIEWS LAS ADORO MIS QUERIDAD LECTORAS. CUIDENSE MUCHO LES MANDO UN FUERTE ABRAZO Y NOS ESTAMOS LEYENDO EN EL SIGUIENTE CAPITULO. KISSS XOXOXO**


	8. Chapter 8

**HOLA MIS QUERIDOS LECTORES AQUÍ LES TRAIGO EL SIGUIENTE CAPITULO, ME DA MUCHO GUSTO RECIBIR SUS REVIEWS Y QUE LES ESTE GUSTANDO LA HISTORIA,QUE CREEN YA SOLO FALTA UN CAPITULO Y SE ACABA LA HISTORIA, ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO Y MAÑANA SUBO EL ULTIMO CAPITULO, LA HISTORIA ES DE VONNA HARPER, TODAAA LA HISTORIA ES DE ELLA, SÓLO CAMBIA EL NOMBRE DE LOS PERSONAJES, PERO TODA LA HISTORIA ES DE ELLA, LA TRAIGO PARA USTEDES CON EL AFÁN DE ENTRETENIMIENTO, SIN NINGÚN AFÁN DE LUCRO NI NADA POR EL ESTILO. ESPERO QUE SEA DE SU AGRADO Y DISFRUTEN LA LECTURA. LOS PERSONAJES DE NARUTO Y LA HISTORIA NO ME PERTENECEN, LA HISTORIA LE PERTENECE A VONNA HARPER.**

**ADVERTENCIA: ESTA HISTORIA CONTIENE ESCENAS DE SEXO EXPLÍCITO Y LENGUAJE ADULTO Y PUEDE SER CONSIDERADO OFENSIVO PARA ALGUNOS LECTORES, ASÍ QUE QUEDA BAJO SU RESPONSABILIDAD EL LEERLO.**

**CAPÍTULO OCHO**

Él estaba gruñendo, el sonido, uno que ella nunca había oído en una garganta humana. Un puma podría crear ese sonido profundo, lo que la llevó a una simple conclusión, Sasuke se estaba convirtiendo, o era, un depredador.

¿Fue el Espíritu Puma el responsable?

¿Si ella se apareara con él, podría reunirse con él en su misión?

Con las manos en sus muslos y la boca vacía, ella miró al hombre que había cambiado ya su mundo y lo alteraría aún más si ella no huyera. Con sus anchas piernas abiertas y sus blancos dedos alrededor de su polla, como si fuera un refugio, él le devolvió la mirada. Porque él estaba en la sombra, ella no podía distinguir los matices de lo que había en sus ojos, pero su cuerpo electrizado, disfrutaba con facilidad y libertad de sus mensajes.

Con el siguiente movimiento, fue hacia ella.

Su pulso retumbaba en su sien, Ella se inclinó. Tal vez los dioses de la montaña lo aprobaban porque cuando ella misma se situó, de modo que sus piernas quedaran estiradas al frente, las hierbas suaves protegieron sus nalgas y palmas. Ella confió que los mismos dioses de la montaña, suministraran idéntico apoyo a su espalda y hombros cuando llegara el momento.

-¿Tú quieres esto?—preguntó.

-No sólo lo quiero, lo necesito.

-Yo no estoy hablando acerca de nosotros teniendo sexo.

-Lo sé—Esperó que él no necesitara más ahora mismo, porque sus labios se habían vuelto insensibles. Por el contrario, su cuerpo vibraba.

-¿Tú comprendes?—Largos, fuertes dedos acariciaron su polla hinchada-como-el infierno. -¿Todo?.

-No puedo comprender todo. No sé cómo voy a reaccionar a lo que tú y el Espíritu Puma quieren de mí. En este momento, lo único que necesito en la vida es que tu entres en mí.

Él estaba allí de pie, esperando para ¿qué? Desconcertada, ella luchó contra el impulso de acariciar su adolorido agujero. A pesar de que clavaba sus uñas en el suelo, manteniéndolas fuera de ella, se había convertido en una masa de terminaciones nerviosas, un fuego desesperado por el viento que podría conducir su fuego sexual a llegar al cielo. Ella necesitaba. ¡Maldita sea! Necesitaba que su increíble polla se enterrara tan profundamente en ella que se quedara allí para siempre.

Nada más importaba.

Una respiración larga y profunda, dirigida a apisonar las llamas, se convirtió en un aullido. Sabiendo que era la responsable del sonido, se impresionó; al mismo tiempo, lo aceptó como prueba de su ascenso hacia el mundo que Sasuke y el Espíritu Puma compartían.

Ya no estaba confinada por su forma humana, Ella se había enfrentado al Espíritu Puma paso por paso. Tal vez le habían crecido garras y colmillos. Y Sasuke, ¿qué pasa con él? ¿Podría correr y luchar y tal vez matar a su lado?

Miró hacia arriba, hasta que el áspero y duro cuerpo, ahora desnudo, le dio la respuesta. Sí, porque él y el Espíritu Puma se habían convertido en uno.

¡Levántate! ¡Corre!

Yo no puedo. Ahora no.

El no quitaba los ojos de ella, Sasuke se inclinó y se desató las botas. Luego se las quitó y salió de sus pantalones y calzoncillos. Esto es lo que soy, su postura dijo. Lo que tengo que ofrecer.

Ella apoyo a la parte superior del cuerpo sobre su codo y antebrazo izquierdo, se arqueo para que el pudiera alcanzar fácilmente lo que le ofrecía. Sin fingimientos, ella separó los pliegues y expuso su coño ante él. Él asintió con su cabeza, y luego cayó de rodillas. Ella no ofreció resistencia cuando el separó sus piernas y se deslizó en el espacio que había creado.

Ellos conversaban sin palabras, preguntando y respondiendo sin hablar.

Y el Espíritu Puma había regresado.

Ella no tenía que mirar a la bestia para saber que su atención estaba centrada en los dos humanos. Tal vez debería hacer algo, enviar un mensaje diciendo que ella no era una caliente y estúpida mujer que podría moldear de cualquier manera que él quisiera. El hecho de que hubiera una especie de conexión entre ellos, no significaba que ella le había rendido su voluntad y su futuro. Tenía una vida, maldita sea, un mundo que había pasado años creando. ¿Por qué iba darle la espalda a eso, para proteger a esta condenada montaña?

Un toque, los dedos de Sasuke recorriendo el interior de sus muslos, sus pensamientos arrancados del depredador, cuando los dedos de Sasuke continuaron su recorrido, ella se inclinó de nuevo, viendo todo el tiempo como él exploraba su coño. Y cuando él estuviera dispuesto...

No estaba buscando, burlándose o jugando, sólo un simple y arduo contacto entre los dedos y su clítoris. Siseando, ella balanceaba su pelvis hacia él. Él se retiró, luego volvió a tocar. Una vez más la respiración siseaba; esta vez inclinó la pelvis hacia arriba, una perra atrevida y sin vergüenza ofreciéndose a sí misma.

Durante unos interminables segundos, él le acarició el nudo duro y palpitante. Entonces sus dedos se retiraron, y ella tomó cada pedazo de autocontrol, para no hundir sus dientes en él. Todavía estaba tratando de enderezarse, cuando le colocó las manos sobre sus pechos y la empujo. En el último momento, él paso un brazo por su espalda y la guió hasta el suelo. Cuando su columna descansaba en el pasto y el olor del crecimiento y de la tierra era fuerte en la nariz, el deslizó su mano de abajo de ella.

Ella estudió la forma de poder sobre ella. El cautivaba, lo que tenía que ser cautivado. Y, sin embargo, no había miedo en ella, no en el sentido de ser dominada. Ahora no. Entregándose a un fuerte mensaje sin palabras, ella se encogió de hombros. Él respondió gruñendo, el sonido retumbando sobre y dentro de ella. Inclinándose el mordisqueo sus hombros, la mordida lo suficientemente fuerte para raspar la piel. Lejos de alarmarse, ella pasó un brazo alrededor su cuello para guiar su cabeza y colocar su rostro entre sus pechos.

El pasó la lengua y le mordisqueó el hueco antes de hacer lo mismo con cada pecho. Inhumanos sonidos se le escaparon a ella de la boca abierta; a ella le pareció oír que el Espíritu Puma gruñía.

De alguna manera, Sasuke se situó entre sus piernas convenientemente extendidas, su polla presionando contra su apertura. Sus sonidos salvajes se convirtieron en gemidos hambrientos cuando ella levantó la pelvis para darle la bienvenida.

Allí. Dentro. Duro y fuerte. Unidos.

Sabía que ella estaba atrapada, como nunca había sido atrapada, Ella se movió más rápidamente, sellando la unión cada vez más profundo. Él hizo más que llenarla, más que consumirla. Se había convertido en parte de él, no como humanos separados sólo unidos por sexo, sino unidos en cuerpo y mente.

El tiempo de resistir, de correr, de exigir la libertad, había terminado. Por ahora. No había más que su polla presionando contra sus tejidos internos y una plenitud que resonó en toda ella. Él brilló en la claridad, ella dobló sus rodillas para que sus talones se posaran en la base de su culo. Sus manos se apoderaron de las nalgas.

-Por fin. Oh Dios, por fin.—No estaba segura de cuál de ellos había hablado.

Él había levantado la parte superior de su cuerpo y estaba apoyándolo con el codo derecho, con la mano a pulgadas de su cuello. Su mirada era tan malditamente intensa, su duro cuerpo temblaba. Él puso en su paralizada mente una tormenta, azotando con remolinos de viento y energía. Electricidad zumbando a su alrededor, recordándole a ella el relámpago que golpea y reúne el aire segundos antes de la explosión. Ella se convirtió en un mortal temerario, al que rodea una fuerza y poder implacable, más allá de su comprensión y capacidad de resistir. ¿Cuántas veces se había acurrucado bajo el refugio de un árbol con la lluvia golpeando por todos lados, o se quedó mirando a un cielo negro-púrpura fragmentado por el golpe de los rayos, dominado por la fuerza de la naturaleza?

La Naturaleza. Animal. Ella se había convertido en ambas cosas.

-Somos uno.—dijo ella, con su corazón latiendo como un tambor frenético, nosotros somos uno.

-Ha comenzado.—Con eso, él la condujo, impulsándose a sí mismo acelerado y profundo.

Ha comenzado. ¿Acaso significa que nunca habría un fin, que esta follada de hoy les uniría de por vida? Súbito miedo de que nunca más pudiera ser una persona independiente. Suavizando la respuesta de su cuerpo a las embestidas de su polla. No se dio cuenta que había marcado sus nalgas hasta que el trajo su rostro a una pulgada del suyo.

-No.—Eso es todo lo que dijo, No. Y con la orden, el miedo se escabulló al ser sustituido por el sentido de unidad. Ella era suya. Y él se había convertido en suyo. Por ahora.

Allí. Tirando de su cuerpo electrizado, volviéndolo rudo y salvaje. No había nada de civilizado o contenido en su empuje. Él llegó a ella una y otra vez hasta que se mareaba con su fuerza, su coño con la sensación de estallar en un millón de fragmentos.

Ella de ninguna manera estaba por debajo de él, una débil mujer siendo follada por un macho alfa, un vaso, un recipiente.

No, ella corrigió, cuando el pasó un brazo debajo de sus hombros y la levanto del suelo. No era una damisela, ninguna desventurada e indefensa quejica. Él la había liberado, se había sacudido las cadenas de la civilización.

Ella se quedó mirando el cielo y las copas de los árboles, su mundo un caleidoscopio de color azul y verde, de ramas danzando, un halcón solitario y más allá del depredador desvaneciéndose, un jet de reacción.

Tan lejos. Parte de un mundo extraño.

Justo cuando ella alcanzó el borde, Los empujes y sacudidas del cuerpo se volvieron lentos con un movimiento natural. Su polla ahora acariciaba las paredes de su coño y él le puso sus dedos dentro con cuidado, como un hombre ciego explorando su mundo. Las suaves caricias, la mantenían justo por debajo del borde y haciendo lo posible porque ella se concentrara en cada toque, cada abrazo. Aferrándose a la parte de los brazos de él, ella cerró los ojos, sujetando en su mente los colores de las ramas danzando, el halcón mirando.

El Espíritu Puma también estaba mirando. Sintió la mirada fija del depredador en cada centímetro de ella, su marca aunándose a la de Sasuke y convirtiéndose en uno.

Ahora sin miedo, sin preguntas. Ella aceptó que el Espíritu Puma de alguna manera se había mezclado con Sasuke, se habían unido.

Sasuke otra vez mordisqueaba sus pechos, de nuevo estableciendo un rastro húmedo entre ellos. La fue marcando, dándose a sí mismo en la pura y desinhibida forma de un animal. Y porque ella era su compañera hoy, se aferró a él y apretó su polla con los músculos de su coño hasta inmovilizarla.

-¿Qué estás haciendo?—Exigió.

-Somos iguales.—Las palabras cerrándose a su alrededor. —Por el momento, lo somos-, ella trató de corregir. —Esto – todo lo que yo quiero es follar. Sólo follar.

-Entonces déjame hacer mi trabajo.

Forzándose a relajarse, ella se concentró en la presión de piel contra piel. Él se cernía sobre ella, manteniéndola en el suelo con su peso. Sus dientes y uñas podrían detenerlo, pero si él era tan primitivo como intuía, la agresión de su parte, sólo daría lugar a lo mismo de él. Además, no quería hacerle daño.

Allí, su polla una vez más desafiándola, su movimiento libre y pleno. A pesar de que le gustaba el sudor, el olor y el hambre de sexo, sus clímax más violentos habían venido de la estimulación de su clítoris. Ella no había tenido muchos compañeros y sólo dos lo habían conseguido realmente. Respecto a por qué no le había dicho nada a Sasuke.

Porque tienes miedo de exponerte a ti misma de nuevo, para lograrlo juntos.

Arrojando los pensamientos peligrosos de lo que sentía al tener la lengua, los dientes y los dedos controlándola sobre la sensitiva cresta de su protuberancia, ella volvió la cabeza hacia un lado y miró hacia el cielo. Ella estaba calmándose y tratando de volver a concentrarse, cuando el mordisqueo un lado de su cuello.

¡Explosión! No un clímax, pero sí un avivar de sus sentidos.

-¡Alto! ¡Oh Dios, no puedo – alto!.

En lugar de dejar el ataque en su piel, él cerró la boca alrededor de los tendones y venas. El calor de su aliento expulsado se incrementó de la oreja al hombro.

-¡Oh Dios, Dios!

Sujetándola igual a como un león o un tigre podrían dominar a su presa, él continuó su ataque. En su mente, ella vio sus dedos presionando otra vez el suelo y a él impulsándose dentro de ella. No importaba esto, ella estaba encima de su cabeza, ella lo estrechó en sus brazos con todas sus fuerzas. Sus talones apretados contra su culo, y la mezcla de su transpiración cubriéndolos.

Ella se había convertido en animal, tan salvaje como él era, sin reconocer nada más allá de su necesidad. Ella se retorcía debajo de él. Todo en ella se convirtió en movimiento y acción, disparando energía a través de ella. Volvió a aferrarlo con sus brazos, Tiro de su cabeza hacia sus pechos y clavó sus dedos en sus nalgas. Arqueándose a un lado, ella se las arregló para enterrar su pulgar en su grieta. Una vez allí ella incito y se burló, riéndose cuando él tiró y trató de apartarse.

-¡Vuelve aquí!—ordenó, golpeándole las nalgas con la mano libre. —Toma tu — tu castigo.

-No — condenación — no se siente como un castigo.

Él había liberado su garganta para poder hablar, y en lugar de reclamar su control depredador, él se centró en su pecho izquierdo. Chupando el pezón con su boca húmeda, levantó un poco la cabeza, su agarre consiguiendo llevar su pecho hacia él.

La sensación del tirón, el tirón la envió en una nueva dirección. Todo estaba sucediendo a la vez, su polla reclamando y golpeando, su cuerpo aprisionando el de ella, la boca tomando posesión de su pecho, un brazo otra vez sosteniendo la parte superior de su cuerpo, el otro deslizándose por la parte baja de su espalda y una vez más, la levantó del suelo. Su pulgar se deslizó fuera de la casa que ella había encontrado para él, ella dejó su cabeza colgando.

Demasiado lejos. Incapaz de igualar su dureza e intensidad después de todo. Vagando y sacudiendo en su agarre. Sensación de chispas en su pecho y por todas partes de su coño invadido, los fragmentos de llama reuniéndose en su vientre y útero.

¡Llegando! ¡Estoy llegando!

Crudos gritos femeninos estallaron a su alrededor cuando la primera ola se estrelló contra ella.

-¡Ayúdame!—Sollozó. —Oh, mierda, ayuda ¡maldita sea! ¡Oh, maldita sea!"

Otros sonidos, ásperos salvajes e incontrolados, que junto con el profundo calor del interior lo arrastraban y golpeaban sellando su clímax. Él se había convertido en todo macho animal y, como tal, totalmente vulnerable, pero ella estaba demasiado lejos para hacer más que rasguñarle la espalda.

Calor. Una y otra vez. Olas de fuego que desgarraban su cordura y la hacían gritar. Estaba como perdida y vulnerable y como él, tuvo miedo del poder implacable de su cuerpo y, sin embargo se zambullo profundo y libre en el placer salvaje. La familiaridad con las formas de sus clímax no sirvió de nada. Nunca había experimentado esto, llegar una y otra vez hasta que ella creía que iba a romperse.

Su clítoris, palpitante, encendido y llameante. El cortocircuito sacudiéndola una y otra vez, como un gato sacude un ratón. ¡Ayúdame! , ella quería suplicar. Al mismo tiempo, nada había que la hiciera sentir bien.

-Ah, ah, ah-ah.—Ella susurró ahora, susurró y lloriqueó porque su fuerza se había agotado. Y ella se aferraba al poder de la bestia que le había hecho esto, que la desgarro y despedazo y era la única criatura que podría volver a unirla nuevamente.

Su polla continuó dando sacudidas dentro de ella, lentos y calmados movimientos como si se estuviera muriendo, y ella se preguntó si él se sintió tan abrumado como ella. Ola tras ola la sacudía, deslizándose tan unidas, que ella no sabía cuándo terminaba una y empezaba otra, o si había alguna diferencia entre ellas, pero la intensidad estaba disminuyendo y ella llenó sus pulmones para aliviar su aturdimiento.

Su peso empujaba hacia abajo y alrededor de ella, sujetándola debajo de él. Y aun cuando su clímax se había agotado y no quedaba nada de él excepto el sudor y el cansancio, su fuerza aún se deslizaba sobre ella.

Él la tenía, la había tenido en todos los sentidos que un hombre podría tener a una mujer. En la manera de una bestia salvaje gobernada por impulsos primitivos.

Y era por eso que su propio clímax - ¿o era una multitud de clímax?- continuaba viviendo.

¡Demasiado! Más de lo que ella esperaba.

Con los ojos cerrados contra el mundo, Sasuke luchaba para silenciar sus pensamientos. La culpa era suya, suya y de su obsesión. El Espíritu Puma le había llevado tan profundo en el mundo de la criatura que casi había olvidado que algo más existía.

Él se había comprometido a salvaguardar la montaña, aun si eso significaba arriesgar su vida. Lo que no había comprendido, lo que tal vez se había negado a reconocer, era que los demás podrían no tener los mismos objetivos.

En el momento en que la había visto, él la quería, quería su cuerpo y mente, su voz y su sonrisa. La necesidad de atrapar lo había cegado a todo lo demás, y él se permitió creer, que ella debía aceptar su búsqueda. Ser su compañera.

Ahora la oscuridad se disipaba. Ella era más que un cuerpo blando, más que una voz. Más, mucho más que el ser al que el Espíritu Puma lo había llevado. No importa lo que él hizo, él no podía tocar su mente, corazón o alma, y sin esas cosas, ella nunca sería la compañera que él había buscado.

Déjala ir. Necesita regresar a su mundo.

¡No! ¡Yo no quiero estar solo! ¡No quiero!

**CONTINUARA!**

**SOLO FALTA UN CAPITULO Y SE ACABA ES UNA LASTIMA TODO TIENE QUE TERMINAR PERO BUENO NI MODOD, MAÑANA SUBO EL CAPITULO FINAL, ESPERO SUS REVIEWS. OH MY GOOD, AL FIN YA LLEGARON MÁS ALLA Y SE HAN VUELTO UNO SOLO, PERO NUESTRO QUERIDO SASUKE YA SE DIO CUENTA QUE NO QUIERE ESTAR SOLO, QUIERE ESTAR CON LA SUERTUDOTA DE HINA, QUE PASARA, ELLA LO ABANDONARA, O SE QUEDARA CON ÉL, ESTO Y MAS NO SE LO PIERDAN EN LOS SIGUIENTES CAPITULOS. ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO EL CAPITULO Y HAYAN QUEDADO ASI :O JAJAJA, UFFF QUE COSAS HICIERON, QUIERO DARLES LAS GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS Y DECIRLES QUE SIGAN DEJANDO QUE ME ANIMAN MUCHO A SEGUIR SUBIENDO LA HISTORIA JOJO. GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS A:**

Luna07: MÁS QUE ACEPTARLO SE DESATO POR COMPLETO JAJAJAJA, QUE BUENO QUE TE SIGAGUSTANDO LA HISTORIA ES MUY BUENA, Y OJALA TE SIGA GUSTANDO HASTA EL FINAL. GRACIAS POR TUS REVIEWS ME HACE MUY FELIZ RECIBIRLOS.

Sadie321: SE DESATO COMPLETAMENTE, SE DJO LLEVAR POR EL INSTINTO SALVAJE,POR ESE DESEO ANIMAL QUE LA INVADIO AL ESTAR ANTE SASUKE, AUNQUE MMM QUIEN NO SE HUBIERA DEJADO IR ASI JAJA, UFF Y EN ESTE CAPITULO ESTUVO MAS CANDENTE JAJAJAJA. ESPERO QUE TE SIGA GUSTANDO LA HISTORIA Y SEGUIR RECIBIENDO TUS REVIEWS ME HACEN MUY HAPPY. ABRAZO.

**GRACIAS POR SUS MARAVILLOSOS COMENTARIOS, NOS ESTAMOS LEYENDO EN EL SIGUIENTE CAPITULO CUIDENSE MUCHO MIS NIÑAS LAS ADORO, LES MANDO UN ABRAZO Y ESPERO SUS REVIEWS. BYE BYE.**


	9. Chapter 9

**HOLA MIS QUERIDASLECTORAS AQUÍ LES DEJO EL ÚLTIMO CAPITULO DE ESTA HISTORIA, QUIERO DARLES LAS GRACIAS POR ACOMPAÑARME HASTA EL FINAL Y ESPERO QUE HAYA SIDO DE SU AGRADO ESTE ÚLTIMO CAPITULO. LAS QUIERO MUCHO Y ESPERO QUE DEJEN REVIEWS EHHH, NOS VEREMOS EN OTRAS HISTORIAS. **_** LA HISTORIA ES DE VONNA HARPER, TODAAA LA HISTORIA ES DE ELLA, SÓLO CAMBIA EL NOMBRE DE LOS PERSONAJES, PERO TODA LA HISTORIA ES DE ELLA, LA TRAIGO PARA USTEDES CON EL AFÁN DE ENTRETENIMIENTO, SIN NINGÚN AFÁN DE LUCRO NI NADA POR EL ESTILO. ESPERO QUE SEA DE SU AGRADO Y DISFRUTEN LA LECTURA. LOS PERSONAJES DE NARUTO Y LA HISTORIA NO ME PERTENECEN, LA HISTORIA LE PERTENECE A VONNA HARPER.**_

_**ADVERTENCIA: ESTA HISTORIA CONTIENE ESCENAS DE SEXO EXPLÍCITO Y LENGUAJE ADULTO Y PUEDE SER CONSIDERADO OFENSIVO PARA ALGUNOS LECTORES, ASÍ QUE QUEDA BAJO SU RESPONSABILIDAD EL LEERLO.**_

**CAPITULO NUEVE**

El Espíritu Puma estaba de pie cuando ella lo había visto. Cuando ella y Sasuke estaban teniendo sexo. Por lo que ella sabía, la magnífica criatura no se había movido.

Sasuke había rodado hacia un lado de ella, pero su brazo estaba sobre sus pechos y su pierna sobre las de ella, sin dejar de sujetarla. Cada centímetro de su carne estaba cubierto de sudor y su pelo largo estaba pegado a su frente y mejillas. Aunque algo que podría ser pánico se mantuvo rozando sus sentidos, ella se negó a dejarlo apoderarse de ella. Él la miraba fijamente, sin duda, grabando sus movimientos y expresiones.

Pero, ¿qué estaba pensando?

Una mañana de primavera, ella había pasado y visto a un coyote que en silencio daba vueltas sobre un conejo asustado. En lugar de saltar sobre la infeliz criatura y matarlo, el coyote había estudiado a su presa como Sasuke la estaba estudiando a ella. Hombre y depredador tenían la misma mirada en sus ojos, una simple declaración de poder y fuerza. El coyote había querido que el conejo supiera que su vida terminaría cómo y cuándo el determinara. Sasuke quería que ella reconociera, que su futuro estaba bajo su control y mando.

-¿Tú no vas a dejar que me vaya, verdad?.-Ella no se movió.

-¿Qué piensas Tú?

-No sé, por eso te pregunté.

-La Montaña Puma te necesita.

No sólo porque Sasuke quería que fuera su pareja, sino porque una fuerza más grande que ambos tenía la carta de triunfo final.

-¿No eres suficiente? ¿No puedes proteger y defender esta montaña sin mi ayuda?.

-Yo no quiero hacerlo solo. El espíritu puma no quiere eso para mí, tampoco.

Allí estaba, una simple declaración que marcaba la dirección que su vida tomaría, si ella dejara todo por un ser que apenas comprendía. Ella podría decirle a Sasuke que sólo porque él había aceptado el desafío de la montaña, no significaba que ella estaba dispuesta a tirar su futuro, por algo sobre lo que no había conocido nada hasta hace unas horas.

Pero la semilla de Sasuke todavía estaba en ella, sus dientes habían enrojecido sus pechos, sus uñas habían marcado su hombro, y ella estaba viva, Pensó.

-déjame ir.

-No huyas.

-¿Por qué me detienes?

Después de una mirada larga y poderosa, él rodó sobre su costado, pero la mayor parte de un minuto pasó antes de que ella obligara a sus piernas a sostenerla. Una vez de pie, miró hacia el hombre desnudo que la había atado y obligado a suplicarle que la follara. Sus músculos se adivinaban apenas debajo de la superficie, y aunque su polla estaba en reposo, pronto la querría de nuevo.

Su polla había asumido la propiedad de ella. No prometía otra cosa que el placer, suficiente placer que ella podría no sobrevivir al próximo clímax.

En cuanto al propietario de ese órgano de gran alcance – Sasuke – estaba necesitando más de ella, más que pasar el resto de su vida en la Montaña del Puma.

¿Él lo sabía?

Finalizando la pregunta, ella fijo su mirada sin parpadear, en la bestia de cuatro patas sobre ellos.

-¿No hay un compromiso para ti y para mi allí?-, ella preguntó al Espíritu Puma. -Todo o nada, O yo acepto lo que tú quieres de mi o qué, ¿Tú me matas?

-No quiero, necesito.

Ella casi lo retó a explicar con más detalle, pero atendió a su cuerpo que temblaba y estaba empezando a cantar. El aire de la montaña y el calor fluían sobre su carne, para recordarle de los cientos, quizá miles, de días que había pasado en el desierto. La más fina seda no podía competir con esa sensación.

Y sin embargo, este momento fue algo más que el aire y el calor, porque la Montaña Puma era el hogar de los ciervos y alces, los árboles y riachuelos, todos ellos vulnerables a los ataques crueles y sin sentido del hombre.

Caminar descalza sobre residuos forestales fue tan fácil como caminar sobre una alfombra de felpa. Con cada paso, ella se sintió más fuerte, renovada, su cuerpo saturado de sexo bullía y vivía. Amaba su desnudez, su cabello enredado y pechos doloridos. Su cuerpo recordaba la sensación de la carne de Sasuke contra ella. Y su núcleo - sobre todo, su núcleo entendía.

-Tú crees que lo has hecho, ¿no?-preguntó, cuando ella y el Espíritu Puma estaban de pie, separados por unas pulgadas.-Tomado el control de mí.

-Yo te necesito. Y él.

No confiaba en ella misma si veía a Sasuke, se centró en el animal.

-He visto de lo que ustedes son capaces. Tú eres el animal más poderoso en el bosque, la parte superior de la cadena alimenticia.

-Yo no. Es el hombre

Por mucho ella odiara lo que oía, él tenía razón. Una bala bien colocada pondría fin a la vida de cualquier depredador. El Espíritu Puma puede ser inmune a esa bala, pero no los ciervos, alces, osos y águilas. Sólo el hombre - y la mujer – podrían en verdad defender a todos ellos.

-Tengo una carrera exactamente como Sasuke tuvo una vez.

-Lo sé. Pero tú tienes que darle la espalda a eso y a todo lo demás que alguna vez fue tu vida.

-Sí.

Esta vez no tuvo fuerzas para la lucha de su necesidad de mirar a Sasuke. Él se había puesto de pie, pero no había hecho ningún movimiento hacia ella, la distancia entre ellos, haciéndole saber que entendía su necesidad de tiempo a solas con el Espíritu Puma. De todos modos, tomó nota de cómo el bosque lo rodeaba y lo envolvía. Él le había contado un poco acerca de su existencia antes de venir a la Montaña Puma, el trabajo que tuvo y el cuestionamiento hecho, la falta de una vida personal significativa. Sin embargo, dejar a los familiares, no pudo haber sido fácil.

Pero él lo había hecho porque había oído la petición del Espíritu Puma con cada fibra de su ser. La montaña y las criaturas que la llamaban su casa, se habían vuelto más importantes para él que su propia vida.

-No puedo quedarme aquí-, ella le dijo al espíritu puma.-Si lo hago, la gente vendrá a buscarme

-Lo sé

¿Qué había hecho Sasuke? se preguntó. ¿Había entregado su renuncia, dijo a su casero que no iba a volver, vendió sus posesiones? ¿Podría hacer lo mismo?

Sasuke.

Más allá de las lágrimas, ella volvió sobre sus pasos, deteniéndose cuando estaba todavía fuera del alcance de Sasuke.

-Tú has hecho sacrificios increíbles-, le dijo ella.

-Yo no lo veo así, todavía no.

En otras palabras, su compromiso se mantendría firme aún si ella no se unía a él.

-Vi a un cazador furtivo hoy, pero hay más, ¿no?.

-Y los ladrones de madera. Y los que dejan fogatas ardiendo. Y otros que destrozan el suelo con sus maquinarias y vehículos.

-La Montaña Puma no es el único lugar en que pasa

-Tengo que empezar por alguna parte.

-La violencia no es la única opción.

Ni un ruido, ni un movimiento, simplemente la sensación de que todo su ser se centraba en ella. Ella no había estado dando rienda suelta a la fantasía cuando comparó a Sasuke con el Espíritu Puma. Si el ser del otro mundo era el responsable, o Sasuke ya había llevado el germen de lo que se había convertido en él, no importaba, el resultado final fue que él era parte de este bosque.

-Tu dijiste – tú me contaste que aquí no era necesaria la ayuda de trabajadores para perseguir a los cazadores furtivos.

-Sí.

-Porque eso es un ataque a una sola criatura, o al menos un animal a la vez. Pero ¿qué pasa si lo que está bajo ataque es un grupo completo de árboles? Obligándose a sí misma, miró al Espíritu Puma. -Tengo una idea de cómo son esas operaciones. Se necesita un número de hombres, equipo pesado, tiempo y ruido.

Posicionándose para poder ver fácilmente de Sasuke al Espíritu Puma, ella continuó. -¿Qué propones que los dos hagamos para poner fin a eso?

Volviéndose, Sasuke se centró en el depredador.

-¡Matar!-el espíritu puma insistió. -Arrancar la garganta y derramar su sangre sobre la tierra.

-¿Y luego qué?-, Preguntó ella, a pesar de su repulsión. -Ni siquiera tu puedes conseguir que todos los ladrones de madera salgan de aquí. Y si Sasuke ataca, el estará arriesgando su propia vida. ¿Cómo vas a continuar si él está muerto?

Luchando contra una ola de terror ante la idea, ella centró su mirada en el Espíritu Puma, y esperó.

-¿Qué?-, Preguntó.-¿No has pensado en eso?

-Si el muere, yo encontrare otros

Por un instante, ella odio al Espíritu Puma por lo que acababa de decir, pero ¿cómo podía culparlo de pensar como un animal, si eso es lo que era?

-Tú no tienes que hacerlo. No, si – si nosotros - Sasuke y yo nos ocupamos de las cosas como debe ser.

-Dime.

Agradecida de tener a Sasuke hablando, excluyó a la criatura que había absorbido a los seres humanos dentro de su mundo.

-Hay leyes en contra de lo que los llamados leñadores están haciendo. Y contra los que utilizan el bosque para sembrar cultivos ilícitos. Si utilizamos esas leyes…

-¿Cómo?

-No estoy segura todavía. Pero si nosotros hacemos fotos, o mejor aún, videos de las operaciones que encontremos, o hacia donde el Espíritu Puma nos conduzca ¿Entiendes lo que estoy diciendo?-La excitación, aceleró sus palabras.

-¿No matar?

-No- susurró. Entonces ella tomó la mano de Sasuke y la apretó contra su pecho.-Siente mi corazón que late. El tuyo está haciendo lo mismo. Es el corazón del hombre, lleno de humanidad, no instinto animal. El espíritu puma nos eligió para hacer lo que él no puede, pero eso no significa que nos volvamos como él.

Un intelecto que no había visto antes floreció en la mirada de Sasuke. El cambio le recordó la mirada de los ojos de su sobrino en el momento en que se dio cuenta de que no necesitaba ruedas de entrenamiento. En ese momento, un niño dependiente había aceptado la independencia. Sasuke había anhelado abrazar su independencia, pero el Espíritu Puma había tomado algo de eso de él.

Era hora de que el tomara sus propias decisiones una vez más.

Para unirse a ella en una tarea que la estimulaba, como ella nunca se había sentido estimulada.

-Tú tienes un amigo que es un Guarda Forestal local, ¿no?-Preguntó ella.-Si tú fueses a él con la prueba…

-No sólo él, el cumplimiento de la ley, también.

-Y los medios de comunicación.- Ella se echó a reír. -Piensa en las posibilidades, la prensa, la presión sobre los burócratas para financiar adecuadamente…

La hizo callar jalándola hacia él. Y cuando ella levantó la cabeza, el tapó su boca con la suya, sus fuertes pero suaves labios sobre los de ella. Caliente. Viva. Su boca se abrió, también la hizo suya. Lenguas tocando, calientes, bailoteando juntas.

Mucho tiempo después ellos se separaron, pero para entonces su pene había sido alimentado, y su coño cantaba.

-¿Tú te quedas, entonces?-el preguntó.

-Sí. Sí.

-¿Dispuesta a poner las necesidades de la Montaña del Puma por delante de las tuyas?

-No va a ser así-le dijo al hombre con el que ella sabía, iba a pasar el resto de su vida.-Exactamente como te convertiste en parte de esta montaña, yo lo hice

-¿Debido al Espíritu Puma?

-No, no a él-, dijo ella, y se rió de nuevo. Riendo froto sus senos por encima de su pecho-Por ti.

**FIN.**

**PUES AQUÍ TERMINA ESTA MARAVILLOSA HISTORIA, ESPERO QUE HAYA SIDO DE SU AGRADO ESTE ULTIMO CAPITULO, MUCHAS GRACIAS POR SEGUIR LA HISTORIA AL FINAL, GRACIAS A SADIE 321 POR SU REVIEW COMO VISTE SI SE QUEDO CON SASUKE HASTA EL FINAL, GRACIAS POR SEGUIR LA HISTORIA HASTA EL FINAL Y DEJAR SIEMPRE UN MARAVILLOSO REVIEW, GRACIAS A TODOS AQUELLOS QUE DEJARON REVIEWS EN EL TRANSCURSO DE LA HISTORIA Y LA SIGUIERON HASTA EL FINAL, DE IGUAL MANERA GRACIAS A AQUELLOS QUE LA PUSIERON COMO SU FAVORITA Y LE DIERON FOLLOW. FUERON UNAS LECTORAS MUY LINDAS POR ESO LAS ADORO, NOS VEEMOS EN OTRAS HISTORIAS Y ESPERO QUE SE PASEN A DEJAR REVIEWS SI LES GUSTAN. GRACIAS A TODAS CUIDENSE MUCHO CHAITOOOO.**


End file.
